Disney University
by Dario Soto
Summary: Marcus Ramiriez has just enrolled into Disney University where he can start a new life. But once he gets there, that is when trouble starts brewing. He will have to break a curse that was put upon everyone a long time ago. Just when Marcus' life was turning upside down, one incident will force him will force him to remember his past life: His life...as the Dragonborn!
1. Announcement

**Hello everyone, this is Dario Soto. If you are any of my fellow followers, I am sorry that I haven't been updating my stories. I had**** a lot of chapters for my others stories, but due to my last computer being destroyed, which had all of my done chapters, I am afraid that I will start all of those chapters all over again. I am sorry about this with all my heart and I thank you all for being with me to the end. Now if you are interested, I am going to publish a new story that I hope you all will enjoy. It is a Skyrim/Disney crossover that will be titled Disney University. Now I know you will laugh about me for liking Disney, but it has been part of my life since I was a child and I would like to do one. This story was inspired by Angry lil' elf, who wrote his version of it, gave me permission to write my own version of Disney University. So this story is dedicated to him, and I thank him for allowing me to write this story. Once again, I am sorry for the stories and I love you guys for sticking with me since I started on this site. I am truly honored to write the stories I like and sharing them with you. So anyways, I will upload those chapters soon enough. But if you are all interested, I will upload the story Disney University right now so you can read it. As soon as I am done with the chapters, I promise to upload them. Thank you all for this and I will see you all soon enough.**

**Your friend, Dario Soto**


	2. Once Upon a Time

**Hello everyone, this is Dario Soto. This is a new story that I have been working some time now. It is my first Disney story (don't laugh) that is a crossover with Skyrim that has a Once Upon a Time theme to it. This story is based off of Angry lil' elf version and would like to dedicate this story to him. Now for this story, I have to say that I enjoy writing this story because of the plot itself. I especially like the background of my main character because he was relieved of his duty from the military, which I salute them for their services, and thought it would be cool if my character had a military background. Anyways, this chapter is just a little background about him and the story will start next chapter. With that I hope you enjoy my new story Disney University.**

Chapter 1

Our story begins in the morning of the small town of Whittier, Ca where a young man was running around a nearby park. The young man was Hispanic with light brown skin, short black hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a grey sweatpants, grey shirt and running shoes. This person was Marcus Ramirez. He recently got back from serving his time in the Army, and to the relief of his family, he was relieved of his duty after serving them for almost five years. Marcus had joined the Army since he was 18, that was after High School, and was deployed overseas to Iraq. As Marcus' family prayed that he wouldn't go into battle, it didn't work as Marcus was deployed into many firefights. However, Marcus would always call his family before leaving and then calling them back to let them know he was alright. The reason why his family was worried sick is because not only was Marcus the first born male in his generation, but he was also the only child. His mother died while she gave birth to him and his birth father left when Marcus' mother found out she was pregnant, so his family raised him. So seeing him go into the Army and putting his life on the line everyday was already heartbreaking for them.

The reason why Marcus joined the Army is because he wanted to be a police officer and then become a homicide detective. But, since his family had money problems, Marcus thought that going into the Army would help him not only earn the education he needs and help him build his physical strength beyond the expectation in the Police Academy, but it can help him earn money to help his family. During his time in the Army, Marcus had earned him the rank of Lieutenant, making him the youngest soldier to achieve this rank. He led soldiers into battle before and they all manage to succeed the mission with little to no casualties. The leaders in the Army were amazed by Marcus' abilities and wanted him to be promoted higher, maybe possibly make a career out of it. But Marcus refused it because he wanted to stick to his original plan.

However, that all changed during one eventfully event. In a small town in Iraq, there have been Taliban sightings within the town. A special opts team was assembled to enter the town and take out the Taliban members that were present. Five days later, over half the special opts were dead while the rest were wounded and barely alive. The Army had tried to initiate a rescue mission, but to their shock, it was shot down by the people upstairs. When Marcus heard of this, he was heartbroken: most of his friends were on that mission and they were all too young to die. That's why, in the middle of the night while everyone went to sleep, that is when Marcus went against orders for the first time. Armed with nothing more than an assault rifle, a couple of rounds and grenades, Marcus hijacked an armored truck and headed to the town. He knew that going against orders would result in punishment, but Marcus knew the risks and decided to save his friends on his own.

When the leaders heard of Marcus' actions, they tried to stop him but they knew that it was the death of him. However, in a surprise turn of events, the hijacked truck returned to the base with the surviving members along with people who were held hostage. But in results, Marcus was found injured: there were shrapnel of metals in his chest. Before they escaped, they were hit by a missile and Marcus took the shrapnel to his chest in results. Luckily, they were easy to remove and nothing serious was injured. Instead of being punished for his actions however, Marcus was given the Medal of Honor for his selflessness actions and saving the special opts from enemy territory. Soon after that, Marcus services have ended and he headed back home.

So here he was now, running around the park, getting some exercise. Normally, when people would return from the Army, especially someone who has been through a traumatic event, they would be seeing a therapist and would be having a break down. But to be honest, Marcus was as healthy as ever, both physically and mentally. When asked if he was suffering any post dramatic stress from his service, especially in his 'rouge' mission to save the special opts, Marcus merely shrugged and replied that he was fine. And normally former soldiers would lie about that, but Marcus was 100% honest when he said that. He told a therapist, thanks to the Army's payment, that being in the Army and fighting all those battles felt natural to him, like he has done it before. But all in all, he was fine.

After he had done his running, Marcus ran up the sidewalks and towards a nice home on one of the streets. You think that he was lucky to be alive in the Army, his luck also carried out when he actually won the Mega-Million Lottery. Now he and his family have won over 200 million dollars! Even though with that money, you would think that they would give up their work habits and settle in an expensive mansion, but they didn't. Instead, they all continued working, since Marcus' family were hard workers and they kept their house. They then gave away 50 million in charity, they paid their bills and Marcus decided to split up the winnings among his family members. And with his winnings, Marcus began to make investments with it and he was getting more money in return! It's good to know that Marcus had a smart mind for this type of stuff.

But with all the luck he had in his life, there was one struggle he has had: to go to college to finish his credentials. But every time he applies to a college, or maybe to a university, they all somehow turned him down. However, he keeps on trying to apply for any other colleges, but the results were all the same. Sure he can join the Police Academy to become a police officer, but he wants to get some classes out of the way before he joins the academy. But no opportunity has presented itself yet and Marcus was close to giving up. But today…today, Marcus' life was about to change.

Once Marcus arrived at his house, where his family lived, and entered. He then got into his room, took off his clothes and took a shower. After he was done, he put on his clothes and he went downstairs where he was greeted by his grandmother. She saw him and said "Morning, mijo. How are you today?"

Marcus shrugged as he walked up to her and kissed her on the forehead. He then said "Just gone out running for a bit. Little exercise is good for me."

His grandmother smiled and said "Okay then, I am cooking some 'papas con chorizo' and egg."

Marcus smiled and said "Gracias mami. I am going to look if anything came in the mail."

When he made his way to the mailbox, he saw his Aunt Betty there with the mail. Although his family were living in different houses, only he, his grandmother, his Aunt Betty and her daughter, and his Uncle Carlos all lived in the same house.

When Betty saw him, she said "Morning fool, what you want?"

Despite her rude attitude, Marcus didn't mind it at all, he was already use to everyone's attitude. He then said "Did the letter from Berkley University come yet?"

Looking at the letters, Betty found it and said "Yeah, here you go."

Eagerly, Marcus took the letter and opens it. When he reads the letter, his face turns to disappointment as he crumbles the letter and throws it to a nearby trashcan. Betty knew that reaction and said "Another rejection?"

As Marcus nodded, his Uncle Carlos saw the whole thing and said "Fuck them, they don't know what they are missing out."

Marcus sighed as he sits down on a couch and said "I don't get it. I have finished my basic credentials back in the army. Why couldn't any of the colleges accept me?"

"They're dicks, mijo," Betty said, "Don't let that get into your head."

Marcus sighed once again and said "I feel like I am not doing much."

There was a moment of silence when Carlos said "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Are you listening to yourself?" Betty asked, "You are determined to be a police officer, you joined the army and not only survived but also got a freaking medal, saved this family from bankruptcy AND manage to keep the house? Mijo, you did what everyone in this family was struggling to do: have a better life. And you did that in the time you had. And if your mother was alive, she would be proud of the man you have become."

As Marcus smiled at that, Betty then "So what if you don't go to a college or university, you can still join the Police Academy."

"That's the thing," Marcus said "The Police Academy had already started and it won't start until next year. That just leaves until next year to get ready."

Carlos then said "But you have already exceeded the expectations from the Police Academy. You are more than ready for them."

"I know!" Marcus cried, "Besides from my exercises and training, I pretty much have nothing else to do!"

Carlos then said in a sarcastic way "Except for getting a girlfriend."

Marcus looks at him with a provoked look and said "Shut up, Carlos."

"What?" Carlos asked, "You gay?"

"No!" Marcus shouted, "I am not!"

"Alright," Carlos said, "Just making sure."

Marcus rubs his head and said "I just wish I can go to college, hell even a university if given the chance."

All of a sudden, there was a knock on the door. Marcus looks at Betty and said "Were you expecting someone?"

As Betty shook her head, Marcus looks at Carlos and asked "You?"

"What do I look like?" Carlos asked, "A fucking celebrity?"

"I'll take that as a no," Marcus said as he got up, "Then who is at the door?"

When Marcus opens the door, he was stunned by the person standing in front of him. It was a man in his forties from the looks of it, had long grey/white hair that reached his neck and white eyes, almost like his was blind. He was wearing the strangest clothes Marcus has ever seen. The man was wearing a dark purple dress suit with a purple under dress shirt with a dark orange vest and a purple tie. And he was carrying a briefcase in his right hand.

As Marcus was focus on the man, the mysterious man then said in a Scottish accent "Excuse me, are you Marcus Ramirez?"

Marcus raised an eyebrow and carefully said "Y-Yes?"

The man then let out a long sigh and said "Finally! Do you know how many houses I had to go through just to find you?! Honestly, how hard is it to find one person in a neighborhood like this?! I almost got attacked by dogs!"

"Um," Betty said, "And who are you?"

"Ah!" the man said, "Thanks for reminding me. May I come in?"

"Yeah, sure," Marcus said, "Come right in."

Once the man was inside, he sat on the couch and said "First off, allow me to introduce myself: I am Sheogorath Pumpernickel."

"The fuck?" Carlos said.

"Yes I know," the man identified as Sheogorath said, "My parents' minds were not on when they came up with the name. Ha! No matter!"

"Uh yeah," Betty said, "Is there something you need from my nephew?"

"Ah, getting off topic here," Sheogorath said, "I am a representative from Disney University and we have gone over your records, and let me say I salute you for your services, and I am here to offer you a chance to attend to our lovely university."

The moment Sheogorath said that, everyone in the room was speechless. Marcus said "Wait, what?"

Sheogorath said "I have been sent to offer you to come to our university. Unless…you are already attending somewhere else."

"Not really," Marcus said, "Most of the places I applied for rejected me."

"Ha!" Sheogorath shouted cheerfully, "That means that no one has got you yet!"

He then took out a brochure from his suit and hands it to Marcus. Looking at the brochure, Marcus read "Disney University: Where we can help you achieve your dreams."

"Catchy, eh?" Sheogorath asked, "We help out our students with their career goals and have the highest success rate."

As he keeps on reading it, Marcus said "It says here that is it in…Storybrooke, Maine. That's pretty far."

"Yes, I know, you will have to move there just to attend. But it is worth it!" Sheogorath said, "Not to mention it will help you with anything you need."

Thinking about it, Marcus said "So…if I apply, how much money are we talking about?"

Sheogorath laughed and said "That the best part, my boy! Your classes, along with everything you need, will already be paid for!"

Everyone's mouth just dropped to the floor when he said that. Marcus found his voice and said "You're kidding, right?"

Instead of reply, Sheogorath took out his briefcase, he opens it at took out couple papers. He then said "All you need to do is sign here and you will be registered!"

Marcus couldn't believe it. This man was offering him to go to their university for free! Marcus then said "Pinch me if I am dreaming."

Suddenly, Carlos balls his fist and hits Marcus across his left shoulder. Marcus whined "OW! I said pinch me, not hit me!"

"It wouldn't hurt as much," Carlos said, "But yeah, this is real."

Marcus then turns to Sheogorath and said "Then sign me up!"

As Sheogorath hands him a pen, Marcus signs it and then give him the pen and papers. Once he got the papers, Sheogorath took out a folder and said "Here is all the stuff you will need: class schedules, the website to create an account and a parking fee."

Marcus raised an eyebrow and said "Why do I need that? If I am moving to Maine, then wouldn't I leave my car behind?"

"Ha!" Sheogorath said, "We got that covered! Because of our 'generous' services, we will also have your car ship as well!"

"So you mean you can ship my nephew's car over to the university?" Betty asked, "That's fucking awesome."

"Indeed," Sheogorath said as he was getting everything packed up, "Well, I hope you have everything settled. All classes will start in September 8."

When he opens the door, Marcus saw a black limo in the front of the lawn. Sheogorath turns to him, bows and said "See you soon, Mr. Ramirez."

With that, Sheogorath walked towards the limo, gets in and it drove off. Once it was gone, Marcus closes the door, slowly turns to Betty and Carlos and they all cheered in excitement. Betty then said "I can't believe it! College, yeah that would good. But to a university?!"

"Shit man," Carlos said, "You got lucky."

"This is unbelievable!" Marcus said in excitement as he looks up, "Thank god in heaven for this opportunity! I promise to use this opportunity for the best! Now come on, let see what classes they have!"

With that, Marcus went to his room, logged into his computer and started to go online to get his classes. He still couldn't believe that he has the chance go to a university for free! Something like this rarely happens! He was sure not to waste this opportunity. But unknown to him, his life was about to change.

* * *

><p>Driving away from Marcus' home, Sheogorath was sitting comfortably on the seat of the limo smiling at his success. Suddenly, a female voice said "Took you long enough."<p>

Looking over, Sheogorath saw a woman sitting in front of him. The woman had pale skin, long red hair and bright red eyes. She was wearing a strapless red dress that reached her ankles and red heels. She was also wearing a necklace with a spider on it along with bracelets with spider web designs on them.

Sheogorath smiled and said "Mephala, I was only in there for a minute."

The woman, identified as Mephala, rolled her eyes and said "Sadly, you are telling the truth. But tell me this: Are you sure that this 'Marcus Ramirez' is our long lost champion?"

Sheogorath laughed and said "Oh, it's him alright. I can still feel Nocturnal's influence in him. She is STILL mad at the fact that his soul hasn't entered the Evergloam! Oh ho! The look on her face!"

All of a sudden, a dark shadow started to shift within the limo until it took the figure of a woman who had long black hair and was wearing a long black dress. The woman huffed and said "You were the one who interfered with my Nightingale in the first place!"

Sheogorath said "Nocturnal, you know that he wanted more in his life. And now that we found him at long last, we can help him remember who he is!"

Nocturnal then said "But with that cursed Reincarnation Spell in him, it will be impossible for him to enter my realm."

Out of nowhere, there was a flash of light and a demon with six arms appeared and said "What make you think you deserve him? He has brought destruction in the mortal realm in my name! What makes you think you earn him?!"

"Mehrunes Dagon," Nocturnal said, "I have imprinted his soul. He may have brought you pleasure, but his true loyalty still remains."

Dagon huffed and said "If he remembers."

As Nocturnal growled at him, Sheogorath said "Enough! We will talk more of this with the other Daedric Lords. But for now, let's be satisfied that we found him and we will help him fulfill the promise he made a long time ago."

As the other Daedric Lords nodded their heads, Sheogorath places his right hand on his chin and said "Finally, after centuries and centuries of waiting, we have finally have found our lost Champion of the Daedric Lords: The Last Dragonborn."

And with that, Sheogorath let out a homicidal laugh. All of their time of searching has paid off: it is time for the Dragonborn to rise once again.

**I know this is confusing at first, but everything will be explained later on. Yes, Marcus is the Dragonborn and yes all the Daedric Lords are interested in him. All of that will be explained later on. Until then, I hope you like this first chapter of my story and I will talk to you all later. Until then, please review, I would like to hear what you guys think of my story.**


	3. And So Our Story Begins

**I am feeling a bit good today so I am uploading another chapter for my new story. Now this chapter will contain the future pairing for Marcus, so you will all be pleased with this. Now I hope you all enjoy this chapter and let us begin!**

Chapter 2

Marcus' legs were asleep as hell. The moment he got off his plane, his legs were numb as crap. It has been close to a month since he got the invitation to attend to Disney University and he already got his classes. Waiting for his stuff, Marcus grabbed a cart and saw three luggages and two duffle bags that belonged to him heading his way. Once he got his stuff and placed them on the cart, he made his way outside the airport. When he told the rest of him family about him going to a university, they were in joy and threw a farewell party for him. Now here he is in Maine waiting for his car to arrive. Still hard to believe that Mr. Pumpernickel have had Marcus' car being brought over here in the airplane.

Reaching for one of his duffle bags, Marcus took out a folder containing all of his school information along with his classes and parking permit. When he took out his class schedule and reviewed it, he thought that it would be safe to start off easy. He registered to take English 1A, History 120 and Criminal Justice 132. And when he read the brochure, Marcus learned that there were dorms so that students could stay there and assigned two students per room. And when it said that it is a co-ed dormitories, Carlos and the rest of Marcus' uncles were saying that he will get lucky while his aunts told him to 'make sure his willie is covered or he will be sorry'.

Getting that thought out of his head, Marcus enjoyed the weather Maine had. It was a bit warm with a little chill in the air. As most people were wearing long-sleeved shirts, Marcus was wearing his own style of clothing. His clothes consists a black sleeveless shirt, revealing some scars on his arms, a black vest with light brown fur around the collar of the vest and the top of the shoulder blades, black wristbands, Levi pants and black combat boots. On the back of his vest was an image of a red dragon (Skyrim logo). He was also wearing black sunglasses.

Still waiting for his car, Marcus stood on the sidewalk until he saw something that brought a smile to his face. A black 1965 Mustang was driving by the sidewalk until it stopped by Marcus. When the driver got out and asked if he was the owner, Marcus replied as he took out his license, registration and proof of the car. After looking over, the driver handed him the keys and walked away.

Marcus smiled at the car and said "Hey baby."

As he ran his hands through the roof of the car, he said "Daddy is here. Let's start heading out."

After he put his stuff in the back trunk, Marcus got into his Mustang and drove off into the distance. Almost an hour and a half later, Marcus was driving in the middle of nowhere in a road where it is covered by a forest. He has followed the instruction that Mr. Pumpernickel gave and it showed that the road to Storybrooke was somewhere here. But he can stop and get direction because he was IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE! Just as he was about to give up, he saw a large sign ahead that said: 'Welcome to Storybrooke. Turn left'. Now knowing where to go, Marcus turned left and headed down the road.

Once the Mustang was out of sight, a tall man with green hair and was wearing a green toga appeared with a dog beside him. When the man snapped his fingers, the Storybrooke sign disappeared into thin air. The man laughed and said in a British accent "Hahaha, oh that trick never gets old. I just love it when I play tricks on unsuspecting mortals."

The dog looks at the man and surprisingly said "You know that we have to do that to get the Dragonborn there. Right, Vile?"

The man, identified as Clavicus Vile, said to his dog "Barbas, shut up. Come on, let us inform the others of his arrival."

All of a sudden, their bodies started to cover in purple flames and disappeared into thin air. On his way to Storybrooke, Marcus was enjoying the view until he saw the town up ahead. When he entered the town, Marcus saw that it was an old-style town that had one-story buildings, a few shops and a couple of diners. He had to admit it, Marcus didn't like big cities like LA and those other places. In his mind, he preferred to live in a small town like this one. While driving around, Marcus eventually arrived at Disney University. The place was HUGE! The front gate had the black iron fence while on the top of the entrance has the initials DS on it. But beyond those gates was the largest university Marcus has seen. From his view he saw at least six large buildings that had white walls and blue roofs. He saw people walking around the campus. Wouldn't surprise him since today was September 6 on a Friday and classes start on Monday. Giving him the weekend to explore the campus grounds.

Driving around, Marcus was looking for the parking lot until he found it. With the papers in hand and his parking permit, Marcus drove around to find his parking spot. Can you believe it? He has his OWN parking spot! Once he found it, he saw that it was near the front! Easier for him to come and go without walking a long way! Since Marcus doesn't know where he will be staying at, he left his stuff in the car as he got out. With all his information in hand, Marcus took a deep breath and proceeded into the campus grounds, excited to be here.

While walking around, Marcus saw the map he had at hand and saw that he arrived at the Student Information Building. When he got in, he saw a large Chinese woman sitting behind the desk. When he walked up to the lady, Marcus said "Excuse me, is there where I get my keys to my dorm?"

The woman looks at him and asked "Name?"

Marcus replied "Marcus Ramirez."

As the woman types his name, she said "Looks like you will be staying at the Sanctum House."

"Oh," Marcus said, "Um…that is…"

The woman looks at him and asked "Is this your first time attending here?"

As Marcus nodded, the woman sighed and shouted "Jasmine!"

Just then, a young woman with long black hair, tan skin and black eyes entered wearing a turquoise blouse, Levi pants and slip-on shoes entered. The woman, identified as Jasmine, said "Yes, ma'am."

The woman replied "Would you mind giving this young man a tour around the campus?"

Jasmine nodded as the looks at Marcus and said "New around here?"

Marcus nodded and replied "Yeah, just got here this morning."

As he sticks his arm out, he said "Marcus Ramirez."

Jasmine shook his hand and said "Jasmine Agrabah."

When the two departed, she said "So? Shall we start your tour?"

Once Marcus nodded, the two of them left building and Jasmine showed Marcus around. This university had everything: a few gymnasium, football field, pool, science department, astrology building, a theatre, etc. The list goes on! His thoughts were interrupted when Jasmine said "If you go to the other side of the university, there will be a couple of fraternity houses where students own their own property under the university's care of course."

Marcus looks at her and asked "Are you in one?"

Jasmine nodded and replied "Zeta House all the way."

When they stopped by a building, Jasmine stopped and said "So, here we are: Sanctum House."

She then said "And if you having any more questions, please ask away."

Marcus said "Is there going to be an orientation or something?"

"As a matter of fact, there is," Jasmine replied "The orientation will be at the theatre around noon. Our dean will be there to explain the rules and welcome all the students."

"Thanks," Marcus said, "I'll see you around?"

Jasmine smiled and said "Sure, have a good day."

"You too," Marcus said, "Thanks again."

After that, the two of them went their different way. However, something was bothering Marcus as he turns around and sees her walking away.

"_I swear I have seen her before, but where?" _Marcus thought before shrugging, _"Oh well."_

As Marcus entered the dormitory, he went to the front desk, he got his keys and was assigned to room 23C, which was on the third floor. After taking the elevator, Marcus looks around and saw his room. When he was about to use his key to open the door, he noticed that the doorknob was a little loose and Marcus opens the door. Ready for anything, Marcus enters the room and looks around. The room a bigger than Marcus thought it would be. The room was symmetrical where both sides of the room had a single bed, night stand with a drawer, a desk and closet. But on the right side had a bathroom, and from the looks of it, someone was using it.

When Marcus heard the toilet flushed, he thinks that it was his roommate. When the doors opened, it revealed to be a skinny young man with Caucasian skin, shortcut blonde hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a brown shirt, light brown jeans and white shoes.

When he saw Marcus, he was slightly nervous and said "Uh…hi? Are…Are you my roommate?"

Not wanting to scare this guy, Marcus said in a calm tone "Yeah, new here. You?"

"Yeah," the guy said, "First year here. The name's Arthur."

"Marcus," Marcus said, "Looks like you and I are going to be roommates."

Looking at the beds, Marcus asked "So, which ones yours?"

Arthur replied "I got the one on the right…if that is alright."

"That's cool," Marcus said, "I wanted the one on the left. Easier for me to go straight to the bathroom."

As Marcus jumped on his bed, Arthur asked "So…where are your bags?"

Marcus stretched his arms and said "They're in my car in the parking lot. I'll get them after the orientation. Reminds me, are you going anywhere?"

Arthur replied "No, I am just going to look over my schedule and see what books I need."

"Cool," Marcus said as he yawned, "Can you wake me up before 12? I flew here then drove here and I need my nap. Trust me, sleeping while flying is not pretty."

"Sure," Arthur said.

With that, Marcus took his nap.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Arthur's voice said, "Wake up."<p>

Marcus slowly got up and asked "What time is it?"

"11:30," Arthur replied, "I figure to wake you up and head out."

Marcus got out of bed and said "Cool, let's go and find some seats."

When Arthur nodded, he and Marcus headed to the theatre where there were hundreds of students present there. As Arthur and Marcus took their seats, Marcus looks over and asked "So, what do you know about the dean?"

"You mean Ms. Maleficent?" Arthur asked as he took out his smart phone, "You should see her picture."

Once he found it, Arthur found it and showed it Marcus. The picture showed a woman with long brown hair, pale skin, green serpent eyes and giving off a devious smile. Marcus felt a chill up his spine and said "Jesus Christ man, they can at least pick out a better picture."

Arthur shrugged and said "They should of, but they didn't."

Speaking of her, Maleficent made her way to the stage where she looks at the students. She then spoke in a cold, calculated way "Greetings. My name is Ms. Maleficent and I am the dean of Disney University, I welcome you all to a new year here. Now while you are all come here to learn what we have to teach you. And while we encourage you all to learn at your own pace, we will not comfort you as neither me nor my staff with have any patience for slackers."

"Jeez," Marcus whispered at Arthur, "Straight forward, isn't she?"

After Maleficent finish explaining the rules and her speech, Marcus and Arthur left the theatre and were heading back to the room. On their way, Marcus said "So, what are here for chief?"

Arthur replied "I am here to get my major in history. Want to be a history teacher. You?"

"Criminal Justice," Marcus replied, "Plan on being a police officer and then be a homicide detective."

"Wait," Arthur said, "Why do you want be a detective after being a cop? Can you just be a detective?"

Marcus shook his head and said "Not really. First you have to go through the academy and spend a few years in the force before becoming a homicide detective."

"Oh," Arthur said, "I get it now."

Looking at the time, Marcus said "You know what, I figure to go get my bags from my car."

"Oh," Arthur said, "You need help?"

Marcus shook his head and said "Nah, that's cool. It's only five bags. See you back at the room."

When the two of them went their different ways, Marcus went to his car and got all his bags. Carrying three bags over his shoulders while he rolled his luggages, Marcus was making his way back to his room. As he was making his way, Marcus was not focused on his surroundings when he heard a voice cry "Look out!"

With no time to react, Marcus was knocked to the ground as someone tackled him down. The force knocks the luggages out of his out his hands and body as the person's stuff was knocked out of their hands. As Marcus groaned in pain, he got up and was about to shout at the person who knocked him out until he saw the person. The person who knocked him down turned out to be a beautiful young woman who had pale skin, long blonde/white hair that she had in a French braid and had piercing blue eyes. She was wearing a light blue blouse and white Levi pants.

When the girl saw Marcus and Marcus saw the girl, the two of them blushed at the sight. The two of them both said "I'm sorry!"

Realizing the two of them said it at the same time, the girl then said "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"No," Marcus said as he got up, "I was carrying all my stuff and not bothering looking around."

The girl laughed a bit and said "I guess the both of us are at fault."

As Marcus offered his hand, the girl got his hand and Marcus helped her up. Once he helped her up, he said "Name's Marcus Ramirez."

The girl then said "I'm Elsa Arendelle."

"Nice to meet you," Marcus said, "Just got here?"

Elsa replied "No, me and my sister got here on Wednesday and settled in our fraternity house."

"That's cool," Marcus said, "First time here?"

Elsa nodded and said "Yeah. Hey, are you coming to the fraternity/sorority block party tonight?"

Marcus shook his head and said "Can't say I've been invited."

Elsa chuckled and said "Tell you what, come by the Theta House tonight. Me and my roommates are hosting our own party. Don't want to get involved with the other frat houses. Consider it my apologies for what happened."

Marcus smiled and said "Is it okay if I brought someone?"

"Sure," Elsa said, "See you tonight?"

Marcus nodded and replied "Yeah, I'll look forward to it."

As Elsa smiled, she got her stuff and made her way to her fraternity home. Can't help but smile, Marcus rushed to his room to drop off his bags and put them away. When he got there, he dropped all his bags and started to put them away. Once he was all done, he turns over to Arthur, who was sitting on his desk and said "Hey Arthur, do you have plans tonight?"

Arthur looks at him and replied "No, why?"

Marcus smiled and said "We are going to a party."

**Yup, that is right, I plan to have Marcus pair up with Elsa! The reason why is because I see Marcus with Elsa more than the other Disney characters, since almost all of them already taken. So anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will see you all soon. Until then, please review!**


	4. The Party Bash

**Alright people, time for another chapter! So far, people are enjoying this story. I hope you all like this, because things are going to get better. Enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 3

Later that night, Marcus and Arthur were walking on the other side of the campus and arrived at the fraternity area. You think a block party would fun, this place was packed with students. While walking down the street, they saw houses with a Greek number on them. While looking around, Marcus asked "Huh, do these houses have Greek numbers on them?"

Arthur looks at them and said "That would explain why each of them are named after the Greek numbers."

"Yeah," Marcus said, "When Jasmine gave me the tour, she mentioned that she lived in the Zeta House and Elsa lives in the Theta House."

While looking around, Arthur said "Wow, look all these people. Never been to a party before."

"Why?" Marcus asked, "Your parents never let you go out?"

Arthur replied "Yeah, you can say that."

"I know how you feel," Marcus said "When I was young, I couldn't leave the house without having one of my older family members being at my side. Talk about embarrassment. But anyways, where is the Theta House?"

Looking around, he and Arthur were looking at each house to find the Theta symbol. If each house is based off of a Greek number and is named after it, then they will find the house faster. But with so many people in the way, it was hard to find the house before the night was over. While looking around, Marcus saw people drinking beer, making out with each other, and playing sports. Though Marcus had to admit that he has never been to parties like this, he thought that something exciting happens. Still looking, Marcus found a house with a Theta symbol on it. Marcus tapped Arthur's shoulders and points at the house. After that, the two of them walked up to the house and knocked on the door. The door opens and reveals a young woman with strawberry hair that she had in a pigtails, blue eyes and freckles on her face.

"Yes?" the girl said.

Marcus replied "My name is Marcus and this here is my roommate Arthur. We were invited by Elsa."

"Oh!" the girl said in an excited way, "You're the guy who she bumped into! Yeah, she told us about that! I'm Anna, Elsa's sister! Come in!"

When Marcus and Arthur entered the house, they saw the place packed with people. Arthur looks at Anna and said "So, you're part of the Theta House?"

"Yup," Anna said, "Our cousin is head of the Theta House and allowed me and my sister to stay instead of staying in the dorms."

"Gotta love having older family members," Marcus said, "You can get perks that others don't. You should consider lucky."

"So besides your sister and cousin, who else lives here?" Arthur asked.

Anna replied "Well, there is Merida and Tiana. Merida is an athlete while Tiana is the cook. She makes the most amazing food there is!"

Out of nowhere, a voice said "I like to be called a Culinary Artist."

Marcus looks over and saw a young African woman with long black hair that she had in a ponytail and brown eyes. The girl then said "I do plan on having my own restaurant when I have the money and the education."

"Let me guess," Marcus said, "You are Tiana?"

The girl nodded and replied "Yup, and you are?"

"The name's Marcus," he replied as he motioned his head at Arthur, "Twigs there is name Arthur."

"Twigs?" Arthur asked, "Really?"

Anna looks at him and said "Well…you are thin."

"Jeez," Arthur said, "Thank you for the comment."

As Anna laughed, Marcus said "So…is Elsa around?"

Tiana nodded and replied "Yeah, she should be around here. You the guy she bumped into?"

"Wow," Marcus said, "Am I that popular around here?"

Tiana laughed and said "Yup."

"Wow, and I was hardly trying at all," Marcus said, "Now if you excuse me, I am going to have a meet and greet."

He then patted on Arthur's back and said "Go nuts."

After that, Marcus started to walk around the house. A few minutes of walking around, Marcus found Elsa talking to another girl who had LONG blonde hair that reached to her ankle and had green eyes. Out of nowhere, another girl walked up to them and started talking. This one had long brunette hair that she had in pony tail and had brown eyes. From the look of their conversation, it looked like the brunette was in trouble of some reason. Wanting to know, Marcus started to walk up to them.

When Marcus tapped on Elsa's shoulder, she turns around, smiles and said "Marcus, you manage to come?"

"Yeah," Marcus said, "Sorry I got here late. The street was packed, could barely get my way here."

"Oh that is fine," Elsa said, "So, where is your friend?"

Marcus looked around and saw Arthur just standing around doing nothing. He points at him and said "There he is. Poor guy, doesn't know how to have a good time."

"I got that covered," Elsa said before looking around and calling, "Merida!"

Out of a nowhere, a girl with crazy wild hair and blue eyes walks up to Elsa and said in a Scottish accent "Yeah, friend?"

Elsa points at Arthur and said "Can you show that nice guy a fun time?"

The girl, identified as Merida, said "Oh, of course. He will turn that frown upside down when I am done."

When Merida rushed up to Arthur, Elsa looks at Marcus and said "Merida is the hyperactive one in our house. She always knows how to have a good time."

"Would like to see that," Marcus said before looking at the blonde girl, "Sorry to cut you out of the conversation. The name's Marcus."

As the blonde-haired girl shook his hand, she said "I'm Rapunzel Corana, and that is fine. Glad to see my cousin making some new friends."

"Oh," Marcus said, "So you are Anna's and Elsa's cousin? Nice to meet you. It's nice of you to let them stay in your fraternity house. What a way to look after family, right?"

"Yeah," Rapunzel said, "They have been like sisters to me, we have always looked after each other."

Elsa then said "What about you? Do have any siblings or cousins attending here?"

Marcus shook his head and replied "No, all my cousins are still in high school. I am the first one in my family to go to a university."

"Aw," Elsa said, "Your parents must be proud."

Marcus playfully huffs and said "Just my family. My mother died while she gave birth to me while I never knew my birth father. Hence to why I don't have any siblings."

Elsa and Rapunzel gasped and Elsa said "Oh my god! I am so sorry that I even brought that up!"

But Marcus merely shrugged as he smirked and said "It's fine, really. My whole family raised me up, so I was okay."

As both Elsa and Rapunzel still felt bad for mentioning Marcus' parents, he turns to the brunette-haired girl and said "And you are?"

The girl replied "I am Belle, nice to meet you."

"So," Marcus said, "Why are you all jumpy? Looks like you are hiding from something."

Belle let out a sigh of stress and said "Was it that obvious?"

"What's wrong?" Marcus asked.

Belle replied "It's that asshole Gaston. He is still insisting that I be his girlfriend. That guy doesn't take a hint at all."

Marcus raised an eyebrow and said "Who's he?"

Belle said "He is head of the Gamma House and is part of the football team. He has been harassing me all last year, trying to get into my pants. But every time I reject him, he still comes back for more."

"Yeah, what an asshole," Marcus said, "Guys like him give us a bad name. Ruin our image."

"Oh please," Belle said, "Compare you to him, I wouldn't mind hanging out with punk guy like you. No offense."

Marcus shrugged and said "Eh, I get that a lot."

"So anyways," Rapunzel said, "Belle was just telling me if she could crash here for a while. Knowing Gamma House, they will make a mess in the block party."

"That's nice of you," Marcus said, "So what else do you girls do?"

After a few hours into the party, Marcus and everyone else was getting to know each other. Around that time, Rapunzel's boyfriend Flynn Rider came by to join the party. As they were talking, they all mentioned what they were studying for: Flynn wanted to get his major on archeology, Rapunzel was doing hers on art, Belle for English & French Literature and Elsa wanted to do architecture. Soon afterward, Anna, Merida and Arthur joined in the conversation and they all started to talk. As Marcus began to tell them a few stories about his family, everyone started to laugh.

"Wait a minute," Anna said while trying to hold down her laughter, "You placed mouse traps all over your uncle's room, convinced him that his car was getting towed so that he could get up and he set off all of them?!"

Marcus laughed and said "Yeah, it was funny as hell. I even recorded the whole thing."

"Dude," Flynn said, "We should see that."

"That is mean!" Rapunzel said, "You shouldn't do that to family!"

Marcus shrugged and said "It's what my family does. That is how we display our love for one another."

"Brutal love if you tell me," Merida said, "Reminds me of my family."

"Still," Arthur said, "That's messed up."

"I agree," Belle said, "Well, thanks for letting me stay, you all. But I need to head to my room. I need to head to the library tomorrow."

Arthur then said "Yeah, I need to head out as well. I need to get my books for my classes."

"Alright then," Marcus said, "I will see you guys later."

When Arthur and Belle nodded, the two of them left the party. Once they were gone, Anna took a deep a breath and said "So…what are you studying for?"

Marcus replied "Criminal Justice. I want to be a homicide detective."

Flynn whistled and said "Whoa, what? You're going to be like Sherlock Holmes?"

Rapunzel looks at him and asked "How do you even know that?"

As Flynn shrugged, Merida said "I heard that you have to go through years in the police force before you become one."

Marcus shrugged and said "Eh, I lived though. Want to get myself ready."

"Ready?" Elsa said, "Ready for what?"

Before he could reply, everyone started to make their way to the entrance and started to talk to each other. Flynn gets up, walks up to a nearby student and said "Hey, what's going on?"

The student replied "Someone posted on Facebook that Gaston is beating up some guy in front of this house."

"Oh great," Rapunzel said, "Who's the guy?"

The student shrugged and said "Some skinny guy. He was hanging out with Belle, that's why."

Their eyes widen and Elsa said "Wasn't Arthur with Belle?"

"Well," Marcus said as he got up from his seat, "Looks like this is where I come in."

Everyone looks at him and Elsa said in a worried way "But Marcus, you'll get hurt."

Marcus smirked at her and said "Elsa, I have been prank by my family, got into countless fights and faced things that would make a person go insane. And in all those times, I have learned one thing."

Anna looks at him and said "What is that?"

Marcus cracked his knuckles and replied "Always be prepared."

With that, Marcus made his way to the entrance while Elsa and the others followed him behind. Once Marcus made his way outside, he saw Belle and Arthur along with a muscular man who had long black hair that he had in a ponytail. Marcus figured that this person was Gaston because he was standing over Arthur, who was on the ground with his arms wrapped around his stomach and groaning in pain.

In rage, Belle shouted "Gaston! Leave him alone! He had nothing to do with this!"

Gaston looks at Belle and said "I told you Belle that no one will get in my way. You are mine and mine alone."

"And I told you that I am not interested in you!" Belle shouted, "So just leave me alone!"

Gaston huffed and said "No one tells Gaston what to do. And why should I leave you alone?"

At that moment, Marcus stepped in and said "Because she is with me."

Gaston looks at him and asked in a demanding way "Who the hell are you, runt?"

Marcus replied "The guy who is going to kick your ass if you don't leave her alone."

He then walks up to Arthur, helps him up and asked "You alright bro?"

As Arthur nodded, Gaston said "I suggest you walk away before you get yourself hurt."

Marcus turns to him, give him an angry look and said "I was about to tell you the same thing, asshole. You think that you are high and mighty, you can do whatever you want?"

Gaston nodded at him and replied "If Gaston wants it, then he gets it."

"Oh god," Marcus said, "Are you speaking in second and third person? That is lame."

Gaston huffs and said "Last chance to walk away, runt."

"Oh no," Marcus said pretending to be scare, "Is this the part where I am suppose to be scared? Because, that's not working. You already have three strikes on your shoulders."

"Three strikes?" Gaston asked.

"Yes," Marcus said, "Strike one: you're an asshole. Strike two: you hit my roommate. Strike three: you harassed Belle. So, I guess it's time for you to get out."

Gaston laughed and said "Tell that to my fists."

With that, Gaston pulls back his right fist and swings it at Marcus. As Elsa and everyone else looks away, Marcus raised his left arm and blocks the fist. In a fast motion, Marcus steps up to him and knee kicks him in the groin. In pain, Gaston fell to his knees as he grabbed his balls. As the crowd 'ooh' at Gaston, Marcus pulls back his left fist, swings it across Gaston's face and knocks him to the ground. Just then a few students rushed up to Gaston and helped him up. While that happened, Gaston looks at them and screamed "Get him!"

Three of Gaston's friends then rushed up to Marcus. Waiting for them to be near, Marcus rushes to the one in the middle and punches them in the gut. He then delivers a right elbow strike to the one on the right into the chest. When the student on the left ran up to Marcus, he held his left leg up and the student, ran into it face first. When the three of Gaston's friends were off balance, Marcus pulls back his right leg, swings it across their faces and knocks them all to the ground. When Gaston was fully recovered, he balled his fists as he rushed up to Marcus and starts throwing punches. But Marcus either deflects the punches away from him or dodges them. When Gaston was wide open, Marcus balls his fists until the knuckles of his index and middle fingers were sticking out and started to strike them in various spots in Gaston's chest. To Gaston's surprise, he was feeling pain all over his chest from these simple jabs. When Marcus was done, he pulled back his right fist and delivers a powerful punch into Gaston's chest, knocking the wind out of him. The force sends him falling to the ground once again. When Gaston tried to get up, his body wouldn't allow him.

When Marcus let out a long breath, he said "Let this be a warning: next time I see you beating up my roommate and harassing Belle, you have to get through me first. And next time, it won't be as painful as you are in now."

Once Gaston's friends recovered, they all helped Gaston up and started to walk away. As that happen, the crowd of students that was around him started to cheer for him. Just then, Elsa and everyone else rushed up to him and Flynn said "Dude, that was awesome! I did not know you know some fighting techniques!"

Marcus smiled and said "That was Aikido, I learned it from one of my uncles. Instead of fighting with strength, I just focus my attacks on my opponent's pressure points while at the same time, use their strengths against them. Hurts a hell a lot more than normal attacks."

"That was amazing!" Anna cried in excitement, "They barely touched you!"

"Eh," Marcus said, "Wasn't much of a challenge."

"Still," Elsa said, "Glad that you are alright."

As Marcus smiled, he looks at Arthur, pats his back and asked "Feeling better, Twigs?"

"Yeah," Arthur said, "He was trying to get Belle and I tried to stop him but…"

Belle then said "What you did was brave. And I thank you for that."

She then looks at Marcus and said "And I thank you for embarrassing him like that. Though I feel sorry if I caused any problems for you."

Marcus said "He wasn't going to leave you alone, Belle. I know guys like him and they won't stop. And what's he going to do? Not let me join his fraternity house? Pft. That's the least of my problems."

"Well," a voice behind him said, "That was impressive."

When everyone looks around, they saw three people standing in front of them. One of them was a large jock who had orange/red hair and blue eyes, the other had short brown hair and brown eyes while the last one had long brown hair that he had in a ponytail and blue eyes. They were all wearing the same color jacket that was blue with white sleeves and the initials DS on their left chest.

The guy with the orange hair said "We warn Gaston that he is going to get his ass kicked one day, never thought that would be on the first day of school."

Marcus raised an eyebrow and said "And…you are?"

Flynn then said "Marcus, these guys are from the Alpha House. They are the most popular fraternity in campus."

"That's right," the orange-haired guy said, "The name's Hercules, these are Adam and Phillip. And we were impressed that you beat up Gaston like that."

"Normally," Phillip said, "We would handle him ourselves, but you beat us to it."

Marcus rolled his eyes and said "Whatever."

Adam then said "And for someone to pull off skills like you did, that's impressive. The Alphas would like someone like you in it."

Everyone gasped at this and Rapunzel said "Are you guys asking for Marcus to join the Alpha House? But…I thought…"

However, Marcus said "Appreciate the offer, but honestly, I am not interested in joining a fraternity."

Everyone looks at him and Phillip asked "You sure?"

Marcus nodded and replied "Positive. Thanks for the offer, though."

"Hey," Hercules said, "No hard feelings. But, you earn the Alphas' respect. So if you need anything, feel free to look us up."

With that, the Alphas left them. Merida walks up to Marcus and said "You just lost an opportunity to be part of the most popular fraternity house. Why give that up?"

Marcus looks at her and replied "Are you kidding? No way am I joining a fraternity house. Not that I am saying anything bad about you guys, but I have read articles and know what goes on. No way am I going to ruin my image too soon."

"But all that aside," Anna said, "Glad to see you are in one piece."

Marcus smirked and said "It's going to take more than an asshole and his goons to take me down. How long do you think people will upload the fight in Facebook?"

On cue, Arthur looks at his phone and said "About a few moments ago. Close to 5,000 views."

"Oh holy shit, really?" Marcus asked, "Wow, and that is just seconds ago."

He then stretched his arms and said "Well, hate to say this, but I need to get some shut eyes. Got a lot to see."

Elsa then said "You're going to look around the campus?"

Marcus nodded and replied "That and look around the town. Want to get use to my surroundings and know the place a little. See you all later?"

When everyone nodded, Marcus and Arthur headed to their room to go to sleep. Once they got in, they dressed up in their sleep clothes and went to bed. Instead of sleeping, Marcus couldn't help but think of Elsa the whole time. He can't get the image of Elsa off his mind no matter how hard he tries. After a few moments, Marcus slowly drifted off to sleep.

**I hope you all loved that beat down Marcus gave to Gaston. Who else out there agrees that Gaston is a douchebag? Anyways, hope you all liked this chapter and I will see you all later. Until then, please review!**


	5. First Day in the University

**Okay, it is time for Marcus to start his first day in Disney University. And before I start, if anyone of you readers are my followers, let me remind you that I am in the process of uploading new chapters. So please be a little patient, I appreciate it. Also, if you noticed that in the chapter where Clavicus Vile appeared, yes I will have the Daedric Lords appear and help Marcus out in this story. Just like in this chapter, I hope you Elder Scrolls fans catch this. Anyways, let us begin.**

Chapter 4

September 8, it was the day when Marcus starts his first official day at Disney University! He was excited that he was going to attend to a university. His class schedule includes History 120 with a Mr. Merlin on Mondays and Wednesdays from 8-9:30 in the mornings, English 1A with a Mr. Robin Gene on Mondays and Wednesdays from 11:30-1 in the afternoons and Criminal Justice 132 with a Professor Frollo on Tuesdays from 12-2:45 in the afternoon. During the weekend, Marcus had the chance to not only look around the university to figure out where his classes will be held at, but he traveled around the town to view what Storybrooke has to offer for him. Safe to say, Storybrooke had everything Marcus needs while living there.

Getting ready for his day, Marcus dressed in his regular clothing, got all of his stuff for his classes and headed for his first class. Along the way, he was followed by Arthur. He looks back and said "Hey Arthur, what's up?"

Arthur replied "I have history with Mr. Merlin."

"Let me guess," Marcus said, "8-9:30?"

Arthur nodded and said "Yeah, how did you know that?"

Marcus replied "I have that class too. Lucky us, huh?"

As Arthur nodded, the two of them headed to their History Class. When they took their seats, more students entered the class. Out of the corner of his eyes, Marcus smiled when he saw Elsa in the room. When she sighs and looks around, she saw Marcus, smiles and waves at him. When he waves back at her, Arthur looks at him and said "Lucky you, huh?"

Marcus playfully shrugs and said "You can say that."

After spending a few minutes of waiting and the clock reached 8, the professor was nowhere to be seen. When Marcus was about to say something, there was an explosion near the professor's table and released a cloud of smoke. Marcus nearly jumped out of his seat until he saw the professor appearing before them. He was an old man wearing dress clothes with blue robes and he had a long white beard.

The professor then said "Welcome to another semester in Disney University. I am Professor Merlin and I will be teaching you all about the past. But first, let us take a little roll call."

As Merlin was taking out the roll sheet, Marcus turns over to Arthur and asked "What the hell was all smoke?"

Arthur shrugs and replied "He's a magician maybe?"

Once he got the roll sheet, Merlin said "Elsa Arendelle?"

When Elsa said 'here', Merlin began to go down the sheet. After he called Arthur's name and everyone else, Merlin puts the sheet away. Marcus was confused for a bit, Merlin didn't call him name. Marcus raised his hand and said "Professor, you didn't called my name."

Merlin looks at him and asked "And you are?"

"Marcus Ramirez," Marcus said.

When Merlin got the sheet and looks over it, his eyes widen and said "Oh my! I didn't see your name on the list, my apologies."

Marcus replied "No hard feelings."

Merlin chuckled and said to the class "In this class, you will all learn how the 1700's to the Revolutionary War all the way up to WWII. Now let me pass out the handouts and what you will all be learning in this class."

After spending an hour and a half, the class was finished and Marcus had enough time before his next class. In the meantime, he is going to the town for a while before his next class. He looks over at Arthur and asked "Hey, I am heading to the town to grab a bite. You want in?"

Arthur shook his head and replied "That's fine. I have another class in 30 minutes."

"Alright," Marcus said, "See you later."

When the two of them separate, Marcus was making his way to his car and gets in. After spending some time in the town and eating there, Marcus drives back before his next class starts. He used his credit card to pay for it, so he doesn't need to worry about money. Once he parked his car and made his way to his next class, he saw something that caught his eye. It was a red-haired girl who was wearing nothing but a purple bikini top, green skirt and sandals.

The girl saw him, waves at him and said in a cheerful way "Hello!"

"Uh," Marcus said as he waved back, "Hi?"

The girl walks up to him real close and said "Aren't you the guy who beat up Gaston?"

As Marcus nodded, the girl smiled and said "Thanks for that, Belle is my roommate and I always worry about Gaston's moves on her."

She then slightly bumps her head and said "Oops! I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Ariel."

As Marcus shakes her hand and said "Marcus Ramirez. Well…nice meeting you but I need to get to my class."

Curious, Ariel asked "What class are you talking?"

Marcus replied "English 1A with a Mr. Robin Gene."

Ariel gasped and said "I have him too! Hey, how about we go together?!"

"_Jesus Christ,"_ Marcus thought, _"This girl is too hyper!"_

He then said "Uh, yeah sure."

As the two of them were walking, Marcus looks over and asked "So Ariel, how long have you've been here?"

Ariel replied "Since last year. I am on the swim team and I plan on joining the Glee Club."

"You like to sing?" Marcus asked.

"I love to sing," Ariel said before getting an idea, "Hey, would you like to join?"

Marcus laughed, shook his head and replied "No, thank you. I only sing when I am drunk and when there is a karaoke machine. And that's during a family gathering in my house."

"Oh," Ariel said slightly disappointed, "Well…can you at least be there when I try out after class? I'm kinda nervous."

Marcus looks at her and starts to wonder what was it with this girl. Here she was wanting him to be her friend, asking if he can join some singing club and then asking him to stay with her when she tries out. Not that he was complaining, he just wished something like this happened when he was in high school.

Giving into Ariel's puppy eyes, Marcus sighed and said "Fine, alright. I'll be there."

As Ariel cheered, they made it to their English class. Once they took their seats, Marcus looks around and sees the professor. The professor was wearing a brown suit with a white dress shirt and a dark brown tie. He had short brown hair and had a funny-looking face (I am going to use the actor Robin Williams for this story. In my heart, he will always be the Genie of the Lamp. R.I.P Robin Williams).

Once the class started, the professor looks at the class and said "Hello, I am Professor Gene and this is English 1A. Or as some people will say…"

He then said in a woman voice "The art of literature, poetry and short stories."

At this point, the whole class was holding back their laughter when Mr. Gene was taking in a woman's voice. Marcus was fighting to urge to laugh out loud. Mr. Gene then said in his normal tone "In this class, you will learn how to understand poems, literature and stories, and to learn what their meaning is."

One of the students raised their hand and asked "Why is it important?"

Mr. Gene replied "If you plan to have an English Major, you will have to learn to interpret what stories and/or words mean to you."

He then said "For example: divorce. Ah yes, divorce…it's the Latin word meaning to rip out a man's genitals through his wallet."

Most of the classroom was laughing at the joke Mr. Gene while Marcus was still fighting the urge to laugh. Ariel was breaking down in laugher from Gene's jokes. When Mr. Gene calmed down, he said "You will have assignments that will allow you to write poems on how you view your life. You can use existing poems to describe them or create your own."

Marcus then raised his hand and asked "Mr. Gene, why is it important to write poems? I mean, don't want to be rude, but when I was in high school, writing poems seem pointless."

Expecting for the professor to disagree with him, Mr. Gene just looks at the class, smiles and replied "I am going to tell you all a secret about poetry that I learned a long time ago."

He then took a deep breath and said "We don't read and write poetry because it's cute. We read and write poetry because we are members of the human race. And the human race is filled with passion. In medicine, law, business, engineering, these are noble pursuits and necessary to sustain life. But poetry, beauty, romance, love, these are what we stay alive for."

He then looks at Marcus and said "It is important to learn poetry because it allows us to express our feelings and our views. We write poetry so that others can read what we feel. Remember that."

Marcus was stunned on how quickly Mr. Gene changes his attitude from funny to sincere. He was impressed until Mr. Gene changed his attitude once again and said in a southern accent "Now how 'bout we get this show on the road, shall we?"

After the class ended, Marcus and Ariel exited the class and Marcus said "I swear to God, I am going to die of laughter before the semester ends."

Ariel laughed and said "He's so funny!"

Marcus said "Thank God, my day is done."

Ariel then said "What about my audition?"

"Oh right," Marcus said, "When does it start?"

Ariel replied "In 10 minutes at the theatre. Come on!"

She then grabs Marcus' arm and practically drags him. Along the way, Marcus thought _"Holy shit! She is sure crazy!"_

When they arrived at the theatre, the two of them took their seats as they waited for the auditions to start. From the stage, a fat lady with tan skin and white hair appeared. Around her neck was a necklace with a golden seashell. She looks around and said "Let's get this over with. I am Ursula and I will be deciding who gets to join the Glee club. Now I am looking for talents, not wash-ups. So let us begin."

Marcus huffed and whispered "What a bitch."

When people got on stage and began to sing, Ursula began to dismiss them halfway their performance. Marcus didn't like this woman and she was being rude to the performers. When Ariel's name was called, Marcus wished her good luck and she made her way to the stage.

As Marcus sat back in his seat, a voice behind him said "She use to be an actress."

Hearing the voice, Marcus looks back and saw a young man wearing a black Leather trench coat with a black shirt and torn Levi pants. Marcus then said "Who?"

The guy motions his head at Ursula and said "Ursula, she use to be an actress. Use to be big in showbiz until she got 'big'. You know the saying: the show doesn't end until the fat lady sings."

As Marcus chuckles, the guy said "Now she is a drama teacher and is in charge of the Glee Club. I have to admit, your friend has talents, but she won't make it in."

Marcus looks at him and asked "Why is that?"

The guy replied "Ursula hates young people having talents. Why do you think she is allowing the lame-ass performers in the club? So that she doesn't feel inferior to new and fresh talents."

When Marcus looks back at Ariel, he said "So even if Ariel does good…"

The guy then said "Ursula will shoot her down. If I were you, when Ursula starts judging Ariel's talents, you use that opportunity to bring up her career and how a failure she was."

Marcus looks at him and said "But will that help Ariel get in?"

"No," the guy admittedly said, "But it will shatter Ursula's confidence. And trust me, it will be worth it."

When Marcus looks on stage and saw Ariel getting on, he looks back and said "Alright, I'll do it. Ariel is a kind-hearted person and was nice to me. I at least owe her that."

The guy smiled and said "Good, now if you excuse me, I have somewhere to go."

When he got up, Marcus asked "By the way, who are you anyways?"

The guy looks at him and replied "You can call me, Boe."

With that, the guy known as Boe left the theatre. Looking back at the stage, he saw Ariel getting ready and began to sing in a sweet, soothing tone:

_Every night in my dreams_

_I see you, I feel you_

_That is how I know you go on_

_Far across the distance_

_And spaces between us_

_You have come to show you go on_

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will-_

"Thank you for your time," Ursula said, "Next."

Shocked, Ariel said "Wait a minute, I wasn't finished."

Ursula gave her a stern look and said "But I am with you. Now leave."

Ariel was in the verge of tears when Ursula said that. Right before she was about to leave, Marcus got up from his seat and shouted "Ah, that's bullshit!"

Everyone looks back and saw Marcus walking up to the stage. Once he got near the stage, he turns to Ursula and said "You are too damn dumb to notice the difference between people who have talents and those who don't."

Ursula groan in frustration and said "I don't care so long as they catch my attention."

"Again, I call BS," Marcus said as he points at Ariel, "She was singing beautifully until you decide to cut her off."

Ursula then said "If I say she is done, she is done. Next."

Marcus huffed and said "Is it because you are jealous that she is better than you during the time you were an actress?"

When Marcus said that, Ursula stiffened up. Marcus noticed this and continues by saying "You were an actress before you worked for this university. You were talented at first, but you quickly began to fail in your career. And now that you career in showbiz is over, you decide that you don't want someone better than you to succeed. That is why you are ignoring people like my friend Ariel and choose the lame-asses so that their chances would be slimmer."

He then looks at the crowd and said "No offense."

Marcus looks at Ursula and said "So tell me, do you reject Ariel because she wasn't talented or you're jealous of her?"

In rage, Ursula replied "I want you and your friend out of here."

Marcus gave her a two-finger salute and he and Ariel left the theatre. Once they were gone, Ariel turns to him and said "Thank you, for what you did back there."

Marcus shrugged and said "I didn't like how she was treating everyone."

Ariel started to blush and asked "Did…Did you think I was singing good?"

Marcus nodded and said "Absolutely, I didn't know why Ursula rejected you. But glad that you weren't that badly hurt."

As Ariel smiled, she realized something and asked "Wait, so…how did you know about Ursula's past career?"

Marcus replied "Someone name Boe told me about Ursula's career and gave me the idea to use that information against her."

Ariel then said "Really? Wow, did not know that."

She then looks at him and said "Well…thanks for sticking up for me. And sorry for wasting your time."

But Marcus waved his hand and said "Ah, don't worry about that."

Ariel then hugs him and said "Thank you. Hope to see you soon."

After they departed, Ariel made her way to her room. Marcus merely smiled as he made his way to his room. On top of one of the buildings, the young man known as Boe was looking at Marcus as he was walking away. Behind him, a voice behind him said "Boethiah, how is my favorite she-male doing?!"

Boe, or the Daedric Prince of Plots Boethiah, gritted his teeth as he turns to see Sheogorath appearing before him. Boethiah then replied "I can't believe I am wasting my time for this! I could have been at Washington D.C. and exposing secrets from the president!"

Sheogorath patted his back and said "Ah, no matter! You can do that anytime you want! Besides, we do owe our Dragonborn!"

Boethiah sighed and said "I suppose you are right."

As the two of them stared at Marcus, Sheogorath asked "So…what else did you find about this place?"

Boethiah chuckled and replied "Oh I found a few secrets laying around, something our Dragonborn should know of. Especially when one of them involves one of his new friends."

Sheogorath looks at him and asked "Which one?"

Boethiah laughed and said "You will have to find out."

When the two of them looks ahead, Sheogorath said "You know, I know this therapist who can help you with your decision on which gender to be. I mean, each one of us already has chosen their type, you just…"

Boethiah looks at him and shouted "Will you shut up about that?! I already told you that I use both genders to uncover plots, you mad-man! By Oblivion, even after centuries of knowing each other, you still won't let that go?!"

* * *

><p>When Marcus made his way to his room and enters it. As he saw Arthur on the laptop, Marcus said "Hey Arthur, how was your day?"<p>

While on the computer, Arthur said "Not much."

Once Marcus puts his stuff away, he lay on his bed and said "I am so tired. Wish there was something to pass the time."

"Uh huh," Arthur said.

Marcus looks over and said "Hey man, what are you doing?"

Arthur looks at him and replied "Oh…just looking where the 'Grognack Battle Royal' is being held."

Confused, Marcus looks at him and asked "The what?"

Arthur replied "It's a LARP battle that is held around here. Just finding where it's being held and when it is."

All of a sudden, Marcus eyes widen and said "Shut up, a live action role play?!"

Surprised by Marcus' reaction, Arthur said "Wait, Marcus…you're a Larper too?"

Marcus shook his head and replied "No, but I always wanted to Larp. But I never had the time get around it."

"Well," Arthur said, "Want to join me?"

"Seriously?" Marcus said, "That would be awesome!"

Arthur laughed and said "Never thought of you as someone who likes fantasy."

"Are you kidding me?" Marcus asked, "What isn't there to like? Killing dragons, fighting with swords, saving princesses and all of that. It's awesome!"

Arthur laughed and said "Dude, it's awesome. I go every time, but end up on the losing team."

Marcus smiled and said "Well, with me at your side, we are going to even out the odds."

Arthur then said "Alright, I'll let you know when it is."

"Okay, I am so down!" Marcus said excitedly, "We have to make sure we are on the same side!"

"Okay," Arthur said as he turned to the computer, "Since you invited me to that block party, I guess I can invite you to this LARP battle. Trust me, you are going to be enjoy this."

**And that is it! So in this chapter, Boethiah appeared and helped Marcus. And just to let you all know he/she will return to help him out again. Anyways, that is it for this chapter and I will talk to you all later. Until then, please review!**


	6. The Warning

**Hello everyone, welcome to another chapter to Disney University! I hope you all like this chapter and will be a slight Marcus/Elsa moment here, I hope you guys like this. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

Chapter 5

Marcus was running around the track field around 2 in the afternoon. It has been two days after his first day attending Disney University. Since it was Thursday and had no classes today and tomorrow, Marcus decides to continue his workout routine. As he was running, Marcus felt someone running next to him. When he turns around, he saw a young blonde-haired man with goatee on his chin running up to him. Marcus shook his head because he knew this person. The person was named Phoebus and he was in the same Criminal Justice class as Marcus. Before the class started, Marcus had to pleasure to talk to Phoebus before the class started. Professor Frollo was a…stern person since he has assigned a five-page homework on the justice system on the first day. But that didn't bother Marcus, and neither did Phoebus.

As Phoebus was catching up with Marcus, he merely smiled and he used unused energy to run faster. But when Phoebus was trying his hardest to catch up, the 'finishing' line was ahead and Marcus crossed it. Taking in breaths, as Marcus was still standing, Phoebus rushed up to him and slouched over. Taking in deep breaths, Phoebus looks up at Marcus and asked "What the hell? Why aren't you dying?"

Marcus shrugged and said "I have been training myself hard. If I am going into the Police Academy, then I would have to exceed the expectations."

Finally getting his breath, Phoebus straightened up and said "Seems to me that you got it in the bag."

As the two of them were walking towards their dorms, the two of them saw some sort of performance near them. Deciding to take a look, Marcus and Phoebus walked up to the crowd that surrounded and saw a clear look. They were dancers doing breakdancing while some did their own style of dancing. But the one dancer that caught both Marcus' and Phoebus' attention was a girl doing belly-dancing. She had exotic brown skin, wavy long black hair and bright green eyes. The way she was dancing was almost hypnotizing to all the guys present. When the girl did a spin, she made eye contact with Marcus and Phoebus. She then gave them a smile and started to dance again.

Phoebus then whispered to Marcus "Dude, I think she noticed us. Pinch me if this is real."

Instead of pinching him, Marcus just balls his right first and hits Phoebus in his shoulders. As Phoebus cringed in pain, he rubbed his hurt shoulder and said "I said pinch me, not hit me."

Marcus gave Phoebus a devious smile and said "It wouldn't hurt much if it was real."

He then patted his back and said "See you around."

As Marcus headed back to his dorm, a voice behind him said "Hey Marcus!"

When Marcus turns around, he saw Anna walking up to him. But she wasn't alone; she was holding the arm of a man who was standing next to her. The man had brown hair with sideburns, brown eyes and was wearing elegant clothes that consists a blue dress shirt with black tie, black dress pants and black dress shoes.

When the two of them was near him, Anna turns to the man beside her and said "Hans, this is Marcus. You know, the one I talked about."

She then turns to Marcus and said "Marcus, this is my boyfriend Hans."

Marcus nods his head at Hans and said "What's up?"

The man, identified as Hans, said "Greetings, I take it you are a student as well."

"Yeah," Marcus said, "You?"

Hans nodded and replied "That's right. I have been attending for almost two years."

Anna then said "Hans here wants to have a career in politics. He said that he plans to be a Senator!"

Hans laughed and said "Well…if I get a good education and a positive attitude, then I would."

Marcus shrugged and said "That's cool and all, but I honestly don't see myself in that line of career. I want to be where the action is."

Hans then said "What do you plan on doing for your career?"

Marcus chuckled and replied "I am going to be a police officer and then a homicide detective."

Hans whistled and said "That's quite impressive. You know, one of my brothers use to be in law enforcement, he said that the graveyard shift was dangerous, especially since it happens at night."

Marcus huffed and said "The graveyard shift is where all the fun happens, my good man. You just need to be prepared for anything."

Anna then said "Well, nice seeing you again, Marcus. But me and Hans have to be somewhere. Hey! Our house is having a movie night tonight, you in?"

"Sure," Marcus said, "What time?"

"Around 8," Anna said, "We'll see you there!"

With that, Anna and Hans walked away from Marcus. Marcus shook his head and made his way back to the dorm. When Marcus told Arthur that they have been invited to the Theta House for a movie night, he was eager to go. Deciding to get something for the movie night, Marcus and Arthur headed to the town to get some supplies. While Arthur got some popcorn, Marcus got supplies to make S'mores. After that, the two of them hung out in their rooms discussing about the Larp battle and what to be. Hours of talking, it was almost 8. Deciding to head out early, Arthur and Marcus got their stuff and made their way to the Theta House. As soon as they arrived at the Theta House, Marcus knocks the door and Tiana opens the door.

She smiles and said "Marcus, Arthur, glad you can make it. Anna told us you two would be coming. Come in!"

When Marcus and Arthur entered the house, they saw Merida, Elsa, Flynn, Rapunzel and another guy all hanging out in the living room. The other guy almost looked Hispanic, but looks like he was from African descent; he had brown tan skin, brown eyes and dark brown hair. The man looks at Marcus and Arthur and said in a cheerful way "Well, look who it is! The man who beat up that Gaston guy! I must admit, I admire someone who stands up to a lady!"

Marcus gave him a curious look until Tiana said "That's Naveen, my boyfriend. He is a music player, and when we open our resturant, he will be the entertainment and I will be the amazing cook."

"A dinner and a show?" Marcus asked, "That's cool. It's nice that the two of you are planning on starting a business together."

As the two of them smiled, Elsa saw the bags and asked "You brought some stuff?"

"Yeah," Arthur said, "I brought some popcorn while Marcus brought stuff for S'mores."

When Elsa heard the word S'mores, her eyes lit up and asked "And…you have them?"

Marcus nodded and replied "Want me to drop them off in the kitchen?"

As Elsa nodded, Marcus got Arthur's bag and made his way to the kitchen. While he made his way to the kitchen, Elsa quickly follows him. Once he dropped the bags off, Elsa then said "So, where's the chocolate?"

Marcus looks at her and asked "What?"

Elsa smiles and said "Can I have some chocolate?"

"Um," Marcus said, "Sure."

Taking out a Hershey bar, he breaks it in half and gives the other one to Elsa. Once she got her chocolate, Elsa began to eat it. Marcus laughed as he ate his chocolate and said "You really like chocolate, don't you?"

Elsa smiled as she nodded and said "I LOVE chocolate! They are the best!"

After Marcus finished eating his chocolate, he took a deep breath and decided to take the risk as he turns to Elsa and said "So…Elsa, I was wondering…if you aren't doing anything tomorrow, we could, you know, go out and…I don't know…watch a movie or something."

Elsa was caught off by Marcus' suggestion as she began to cough. Once she regained herself, he looks at Marcus with a surprised look and said "Wait…are you…asking me out?"

Marcus sheepishly rubs his head and replied "Well…yeah."

For a minute, Elsa almost hesitated before saying "I'm…I'm sorry Marcus. But…I am busy tomorrow. You know, I have homework to do."

"Oh," Marcus said slightly disappointed, "I see…"

"Look," Elsa said, "You're a nice guy and all, but…you see, I'm…too busy with school and all. I mean, I appreciate you asking me out, but…I'm not ready for a relationship. Not now."

Marcus sighed and said "I…understand, kind of."

Elsa also sighed and said "I'm sorry. It's just that me and Anna weren't in a relationship before."

Marcus huffed and muttered "Tell that to her boyfriend."

However, Elsa heard that, looks at him with eyes widen and asked "What did you say?"

Surprised, Marcus apologized and said "I'm sorry! I didn't know you were listening and…"

"No," Elsa said, "Not that, you said Anna has a 'boyfriend'?"

Marcus nodded and replied "Yeah, I saw them together earlier today when Anna invited me. Why?"

Elsa replied "Anna doesn't have a boyfriend."

"Well, I saw her with him," Marcus said.

Elsa shook her head and said "No, I mean she doesn't have a boyfriend. I know her my whole life, and this is our first time being here, there is no way she can have a boyfriend that fast."

"Watch," Marcus said, "She is going to come through that door and show up with her boyfriend."

Elsa just turns her back on him and walked into the living room. Deciding to follow him, Marcus follows her until he saw her with everyone else. She then said "Hey, did anyone of you know that Anna has a boyfriend?"

Everyone gave her a confused look and Rapunzel said "No, why would you say that?"

Elsa then motions her thumb at Marcus and replied "Marcus here said that Anna has a boyfriend."

Flynn looks at him and asked "Why do you assume that?"

"I don't assume," Marcus said, "She said it herself. Watch, she is going to come with her boyfriend and you will all see."

After a moment, the door started to open. When everyone looks and sees Anna holdings Hans' arm. Elsa raised an eyebrow and asked in a suspicious way "Anna, who is this?"

Anna replied "Elsa, this is Hans."

Elsa then said "Is he…your boyfriend?"

Anna shook her head and said "Nope."

"Ha!" Elsa said as he turns to Marcus, "I told you that…"

However, Anna interrupted her as she said "He's my fiancée!"

When Anna said that, everyone in the room was shocked. Of all of them, Elsa was beyond shocked as her mouth was hanging open. She regained her composure and said "Wait, did you say…fiancée?"

Anna nodded in excitement and said "Yes!"

"Um," Merida said, "How did this happen?"

Hans replied "Well…you can say it's love at first sight, I suppose."

Elsa was still bothered and said "Anna, how did this happen?"

Anna smiled and said "The same way you and Marcus met: we accidentally bumped into each other and, well, you can say it is love at first sight."

"Wait," Marcus said, "How long have you two been together?"

Hans replied "Since Tuesday."

Arthur then said "So, you two have meet only this Tuesday, and after two days, you two decide to get married."

As the two of them nodded their heads, Rapunzel said "Anna, sweetheart, I have known you my whole life, but this is…"

Marcus then said in a shocked way "That's fucking stupid!"

Everyone looks at him in shock for his use of words. Anna gasped at this and said "Excuse me, what kind of language is that?"

Marcus replied "You can't just marry the person you just barely met."

"Not unless it's true love," Anna said.

Marcus shook his head and asked "Anna, how do you know what true love is?"

"Apparently, more than you," Anna said defending herself, "All you do is just cut yourself."

Shocked, Marcus said "Excuse me?"

Anna points at his arms and said "I don't want to say anything, but someone like you shouldn't inflict self-injury on themselves."

"Anna!" Elsa said in a stern tone, "That is not nice to just label people."

"Yeah," Marcus said, "And these are not cut I made by myself. Think I am some sort of emo because of this? That is just stereotyping me."

"Anna," Rapunzel said, "Don't you think you are rushing this a bit?"

"Of course not," Anna said, "Me and Hans are sure of this."

"Girl," Tiana said, "Me and Naveen have been together for a whole year. We have some fights here and there, but we manage to stay together. What you are doing is just…not right."

Anna gasped and said "I thought you would all be happy of me."

Marcus then said "Happy about what? If you two were going out for a long time and then got engaged, then yeah, we would. But Anna, you can't just marry a person you just met. I mean, Hans could be a serial killer, a psychopath or even a spoiled rich guy."

He then looks at Hans and said "Not trying to make you feel bad, bro. Just making a point here."

As Hans shrugs, Marcus said "And there could be some complications if you go through this. Like how are you going to pay for the wedding?"

Anna just huffed and said "Oh that is easy, I'll just…"

"Anna," Elsa interrupted her, "We will talk more about this later."

Anna looks at Elsa and said "Why? All you ever do is shut people out."

As Elsa stood there hurt, Marcus saw this and said "Isn't that a bit hard, I mean, she is your sister."

"I know that," Anna said as she hugged Hans' arm, "But I love him."

Marcus rubs his eyes and said "You are going to regret this, Anna."

Anna raised an eyebrow and asked "Why?"

Marcus sighed and replied "Trust me, I know what you are going through: falling in love in first sight, believing that you two are meant for each other and ready to seal the deal. But in the end, it was all a lie."

Anna crossed her arms and said "Maybe the girl you were with wasn't interest in you."

Shocked, Elsa turns to Anna and said "Anna!"

"What?" Anna said, "If what he said is true, then I am sure that she left him for a good reason."

It was at that time when Anna felt a cold shiver up her spine. When she turned to Marcus, Anna was a bit scared when she saw Marcus with rage in his eyes. However, he took a deep breath and said "You know what? I remember I have to go somewhere early tomorrow. I will just take my leave."

Right before anyone was going to stop him, Marcus already made his way to the door and left the house while slamming the door. As everyone stood there in shock, Arthur said "What just happened?"

* * *

><p>Marcus was pissed off. He was pissed of what Anna said to him. He can't believe that the friendly person he met the first day easily turned into a judgmental person. When Marcus looks around, he found an abandon greenhouse just outside the fraternity houses. Wanting to blow off some steam, Marcus rushed into the greenhouse and enters the place. Once he closed the doors, that is when he unleashed his fury. He began to grab objects and threw them across the room. He then grabbed a metal pipe and began to destroy potteries with dead plants in them. He then threw the pipe across the room and shattered a window. After he did what he had to do, he began to take deep breaths.<p>

Just as he was about to do something, a female voice behind him said "So much anger in you."

Hearing that voice, when Marcus turns around, he saw a young woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a long white dress. When Marcus looks down, he saw that she was barefoot. Curious on who this woman was, before Marcus could speak, the woman said "You shouldn't be mad at your friends because they made a simple mistake."

Instead of questioning her, Marcus lost it and said "A simple mistake? A simple fucking mistake?! Anna is engaged to a complete stranger and she thinks she knows true love?! And all of a sudden she has the right to speak her mind about my experience?! She can marry that guy and ruin her life for all I care!"

The woman sighed and said "You don't mean that."

Marcus huffed and said "How would you know about me, miss…"

The woman sighed and said "Meridia."

"Meridia," Marcus said, "Don't talk like you know me."

The woman name Meridia said "I know more than what you think. Your light shines brightly and I see what you have gone through."

Marcus sighs and said "Great, a psychic. Listen, I don't have time for this. I'm leaving."

With that, Marcus turns his back on her and made his way to the exit. While that happen, Meridia grunted and said to herself "I think there is only one way for him to listen."

Marcus reached out for the door-handle until he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He was stunned to see a dead sunflower suddenly coming back to life. Looking up, he saw more flowers regaining their colors and the dried vines regaining their green color. Looking on the ground, he saw grass growing to its full healthy forms. All of a sudden, there was a flash of bright light behind him. When he turns around, Marcus' eyes widen and his heart dropped. Standing before him was Meridia, except her body was covered in a glow of white light and giant angel-like wings appeared from her back.

To a normal person, they would freak out by this. But to Marcus, who was born into a Catholic belief, he saw this as a sign from God himself. He then got on his knees, leans forward and said in a stunned way "Forgive me, angel. I-I-I did not know I was in the presence of the servant of the Lord."

Meridia sighed and said "Please rise, I am here to talk to you."

Confused, when Marcus got up, he asked "Why would God send one of his angels to talk to me?"

"I know that I appear as an angel in your religious belief," Meridia said, "But there is so much more you need to learn."

Marcus then asked "And that will be?"

"All will be answered in time," Meridia said, "But right now, your friend Anna is in danger."

Marcus raised an eyebrow and asked "Danger? What kind of danger?"

Meridia replied "You will be approached by a person who will hand you a book. Read it's context and you will know everything. Can you do that?"

Marcus bowed and said "Anything for you, angel."

Meridia smiled and said "Even though you are a different person now, it is so good to see my champion."

Shocked, Marcus looks at her and said "Your…champion? What do you mean?"

Meridia smiled and said "You will find out soon enough."

All of a sudden, her body began to glow brightly and blinded Marcus. When the light disappeared and Marcus regained his eyesight, Meridia was gone. Marcus was still in shock that he saw a real live angel before him and called him her champion. Still shaken up, Marcus left the greenhouse and head to his dormitory to get some rest.

**And that is it! I hope you like it when Marcus' encounter with Meridia, I thought it would be cool if Marcus, being a Catholic, to believe that Meridia to be an angel. And yes, Hans and Anna are together, but don't worry, stay tune for the following chatpers. Til then, hope you all enjoyed this chapter and see you all soon. Until then, please review!**


	7. A Plot Uncovered

**Hello everyone, time for another chapter! Time for some little action now! This chapter will be a prelude to a secret being uncovered! Let us begin!**

Chapter 6

It was Monday afternoon where Marcus was sitting on the bleachers in the football field. He has been feeling depressed the past few days. He had stopped talking to Elsa, Anna and the others ever since then. They tried to get him to talk them, but Marcus just ignored their attention. As he was still sitting on the bleachers, he felt someone sitting next to him. When Marcus looks over, he saw Rapunzel and Flynn sitting next to him.

Rapunzel smiled and said "Hey Marcus, how has it been going?"

As Marcus sighs and looks forward, Rapunzel sighed sadly and said "Listen, I want to apologize for Anna's attitude towards you. I know it was wrong of her talking to you like that."

Marcus sighed and said "She is making a big mistake. And before she is going to regret, it will be too late."

"Yeah," Rapunzel said, "And I am worried about her well-being."

Marcus looks at her and asked "Health?"

Rapunzel looks at him and said "Financial."

"She doesn't have the money to pay for her 'wedding'?" Marcus asked.

Rapunzel huffed and said "More like overspending."

As Marcus raised an eyebrow, he asked "What do you mean?"

Rapunzel sighed and said "Our family is rich."

Marcus then asked "Filthy-stinking rich or high-society rich?"

"What's the difference?" Rapunzel asked.

Flynn then said "Filthy-stinking rich refers to someone getting their wealth the ease way while high-society rich refers to someone being born into wealth."

"Oh," Rapunzel said understanding it, "In that case, me, Anna and Elsa are high-society rich. Our family makes a lot of investments and has been earning our wealth through that. I am worried that Anna will overuse the money for her dream wedding. She is already looking for her wedding dress!"

Marcus huffed and said "She is going to regret this, I am telling you that."

"Can you help us trying to convince her not to go through this?" Flynn asked.

Marcus replied "What can I do? It's pretty certain her mind is set on this and there is nothing we can do about it."

Rapunzel then said "But you have to."

Marcus sighed sadly and said "I'm sorry, but there is nothing I can do about this. I'm afraid you guys are on your own."

As the couple sighed, Rapunzel then said "You know, Elsa is worried about you."

Marcus raised an eyebrow and said "Is she?"

Rapunzel nodded and replied "Yeah, after you rushed out our house mad, she was worried that you might do something…you know, bad."

Marcus shook his head and said "Yeah…well, she shouldn't worry about me. I thought she wasn't interested in being in a relationship."

Confused, Rapunzel said "Why would you say that?"

Marcus replied "Well, I asked her out for Friday, but she said she had homework and she wasn't interested in a relationship. To me, that means that a girl isn't interested in me."

Rapunzel shook her head and said "Marcus, Elsa didn't reject you because she wasn't interested, she is just afraid."

"Afraid?" Marcus asked, "Afraid of what?"

Flynn replied "Elsa is afraid that you will only be interested her in her money and status."

"What?!" Marcus cried, "I would never do that!"

Interested, Rapunzel said "So you are interested in her, huh?"

At that moment, Marcus blushed and replied "I…well…um…you know…shut up."

Rapunzel laughed and said "That is alright, you aren't the only one who feels this way."

As Marcus raised an eyebrow, Rapunzel looks around and said "The truth is: Elsa is interested in you. The only problem is that she feels like you just want to be with her is because she is rich."

"But I barely knew she was rich up until now!" Marcus exclaimed, "How was I supposed to know?!"

Flynn laughed and said "Yeah, I know exactly how you feel. When I was with Rapunzel, I had no clue she was rich."

"But when I told him about me and my family, he was shocked at first, but he didn't care about me being rich," Rapunzel said as she wrapped her arms around his, "He loved me for being me."

As the two of them kissed, Marcus said "Yeah…I am just going back to my room. Sorry again for not helping you guys."

Before Rapunzel and Flynn were about to say something, Marcus already left them. Along his way to his dorm, Marcus can't help but think the situation Anna is in. Marrying the person she just met is a problem? Who knows what this Hans person is or why he chooses to marry Anna. But then again, Marcus doesn't understand Anna at all. And then there is the situation about Elsa. It must be tough for her to see her sister marrying off to a complete stranger. And then he starts thinking of why she told him she wasn't interested in a relationship if Rapunzel told him she was interested in him. But he shook those thoughts aside as he made his way to his dorm.

Just as he was about to enter the Sanctum House, a voice behind him said "Excuse me."

When Marcus turns around, he saw a lady in her forties with grey hair and was wearing a grey business suit. Marcus might be convinced that this woman might be a professor. The woman then said "Do you know where my student Hans is?"

Marcus shook his head and replied "Sorry, ma'am."

The woman sighed and said "I have no time for this. Do you know him at least?"

As Marcus nodded, the woman said "That is good enough."

Reaching into her bag, the woman pulls out a small blue booklet and said "Hans has left his journal in my classroom…again. Would you mind if you give it to him?"

Before he could say anything, he remembered what Meridia the Angel said to him: _"You will be approached by a person who will hand you a book. Read it's context and you will know everything. Can you do that?"_

Marcus then said "Uh…yeah, I'll give it to him."

"Thank you," the woman said as she handed him the booklet.

Once she did that, she started to walk away. Marcus merely shrugs and entered the Sanctum House. Unknown to him, the old lady turned out to be Boethiah, who was laughing in her mind. Once she was out of sight, she said to herself "This is going to be fun. Hehehahahahahaha!"

* * *

><p>When Marcus opened the door and entered his room, he saw shocked at what he was seeing. He saw Arthur and, surprisingly, Merida on the floor…playing Dungeons &amp; Dragons. When the two of them saw Marcus, Merida said "Hello Marcus, how are you doing?"<p>

I'm…fine," Marcus said as he turns to Arthur, "Um…what is she doing here?"

Arthur replied "We are playing D&D. Can you believe she plays this too?! And she wants in on the Grognack Battle Royal."

Marcus looks at Merida and asked "You're a Larper too?"

Merida nodded and replied "Sure I am. Me and my father use to cosplay all the time, though my mother didn't like us doing it. I am pretty good with the bow, that is was I am in the archery club."

"Uh huh," Marcus said as he shrugs and lies on his bed.

Merida then said "Look, I am sorry about what happen, but you have to forget all of this."

"Yeah," Marcus said as he was holding Hans' journal in front of him, "I was talked to by Rapunzel earlier today. Look, I am sorry about what you guys are going through but…"

"Hey," Arthur said noticing the journal in Marcus' hands, "Is that yours?"

"This?" Marcus said, "Oh no, this is Hans. His instructor asked me to give it to him when I see it."

"Are you?" Merida asked, "I mean, he is Anna's 'fiancée'."

Marcus sat up, opens it and said "No, I need to read what's in here."

Shocked, Merida said "Are you crazy?! That's invading personal space! Why would you read it?!"

As Marcus closes the book, he looks at them in a serious way and said "Promise not to call me crazy?"

When the both of them nodded, Marcus took a deep breath and said "Last week, after I left the Theta House, I…I was approached…by an angel."

Both Arthur and Merida blinked their eyes and Merida said "What? Like a pretty girl or…"

Marcus interrupted her and said "No Merida, I mean a REAL live angel. As in an angel from God."

"What?" Arthur said, "Stop playing around."

"I am not playing around here," Marcus snapped, "I was literally approached by an angel giving me a warning…about Anna."

Now interested, Merida said "And what did this 'angel' say?"

Marcus took a deep breath and said "She told me that Anna is in danger."

Now worried, Merida asked "What kind of danger?"

"I don't know," Marcus said as he held up the journal, "But she told me that a person will approach me, hand me a book and have to read what's in it."

"And it is a mere coincidence that the book you have turned out to be Hans' journal," Arthur said, "Really?"

Marcus replied "I know it's crazy, but what if this is connected to Anna?"

Merida leans on the bed and said "I can't believe I am saying this, but what are you waiting for?"

When Marcus nodded, he opens the book to the first page and it reads:

_I can't believe that Steven is now in charge of the family business now! And just because he is the first born doesn't mean he should run it! I may be the 13th child in my family, but it should be me in charge! Just watch, once I become famous than them, I will laugh in their faces!_

"Wow," Marcus said, "This guy has some serious family issues."

"Tell me about it," Merida said, "12 older siblings? I can barely put up with my three younger brothers."

Arthur sits up and asked "Is there more?"

When Marcus nodded, Marcus read the journal as it said:

_I have to come up with a way to get to the top and force Steven to give up his position for me. Although me and my other brothers get a share of the company, I deserve more! I wanted to be the one in charge! My brothers hardly notice me and always laugh at the fact that I am the last born child! Just wait, once I have what it takes, I will buy the family business and kick them all to the curve and watch them beg for money on the streets!_

"Okay," Marcus said, "What the fuck is with this guy's problem? He is so bent on ruining all of his brothers' lives and reputation."

"But I don't see how this involves Anna," Merida said, "Is there more?"

Marcus was flipping through the pages until he stopped and said "Wait, this entry explains when he arrived here. Listen to this…"

_Another semester at Disney University. I thought this was going to be a fast semester until I got tackled by some hyperactive girl. When I saw her, I realize that it was Anna Arendelle, daughter of the deceased Adgar and Idun Arendelle. I have heard of the Arendelles, how they make a lot of money through their investments. And now that the parents are dead, Anna and her oldest sister, Elsa, inherit the whole thing. Maybe…this might be my opportunity I am looking for._

After Marcus read that last part, everyone's face turned pale. What was Hans planning? Marcus looks at the others and asked "You all heard that right?"

Suspicious, Arthur asked "What do you think…Hans is planning?"

"Only one way to find out," Marcus said while reading the journal:

_I can't believe it! Anna has hopeless in love with me! She is convinced that I am her 'true love'! And you know what? I even took a risk. Seeing how Anna is so dumb, I asked her to marry me and she said yes! I can't believe she is that much in love with me! Now that we are engaged, I will surely get what I want._

When Marcus read that part, his blood started to boil in rage. Why would Hans play around with Anna's heart like this? Marcus then said "I don't get it, why is Hans wanting to marry Anna?! It doesn't make any sense!"

Merida then said "I don't know."

Arthur thought about it and said "Maybe for the money?"

When Merida and Marcus looks at him, Marcus thought of it and said "Hey…you're right!"

Merida and Arthur look at him and the both of them said "How?"

"Think about it," Marcus said, "Hans needs money so that he can buy off his family's business. But he can't do that without taking out money from his own deposit, his brothers will get suspicious. So, he has to find another way to get the money. And since he is engaged to Anna, who is from a rich family…"

Merida's eyes widen and said "This isn't about Hans falling in love with Anna, this is about him getting the money! He is marrying Anna for the money!"

Arthur shook his head and said "But that won't work. See, from what I understand, in order to fully inherit the family's money, you have to be born into that family. If someone marries a member of the family, they would only get the money through their spouse, not directly."

"So Hans has to get the money through Anna?" Merida asked, "That could be troubling."

Marcus thought for a moment and said "But…is she in charge of the money transfer?"

Arthur thought about it and replied "Traditionally, it's the first born son who inherits it. But since Elsa is the oldest…"

Merida said "Ha! So Hans cannot get the money without Elsa's permission! Plan ruin for him!"

As Marcus turns to the last entry, his eyes widen and his face turned pale. He then said in a provoked tone "Not according to this. The last entry says…"

_Okay, so I may have come across a problem here. I learned that, once I get married to Anna, I cannot have full access to the money. The only way for that is through Elsa. And judging from her cold demeanor, it looks like I am not getting it anytime soon. But…I have a plan. Once me and Anna get married, and after a few years they manage to put me in their will, I need to create some sort of 'accident'. Thus, leaving Anna and Elsa dead and I inherit all their funds. But it will take a few years for me to get Elsa to trust me, but I am willing to take that risk. Once I have everything, I will get what I always wanted!_

"Oh, that snakey bastard!" Merida got up and screamed in rage, "I can't believe he plans to do that!"

Arthur then said "We have to warn Anna and Elsa about Hans!"

Marcus shook his head and said "No, if we tell them that, Anna will just deny it and never speak to us again. And if Hans knows of this, then he will stop at nothing to get rid of us."

"But we have to do something!" Merida shouted.

Marcus got up from his bed and said "Don't you think I know that?! We have to think this through!"

As Marcus paced back and forth from the room, Arthur said "Well, the bad thing about it is that Anna is only interested in Hans right now."

"Aha!" Merida said, "How about we make him confess his plans in front of Anna! That way, she hears it from him and ruins his plans!"

"But how do we plan on doing that?" Marcus asked, "We need to figure out a way."

He then sat down Indian Style and said "Let me mediate on this."

Merida and Arthur look at him and Merida said "You meditate?"

Marcus nodded and replied "I am 1/8 Indian in my family. It helps us when we need to focus."

As Marcus closed his eyes and began to think, Arthur turns to Merida and asked "Any ideas?"

Merida shook her head and replied "No, I got nothing. And what's worse is that I have to put up with him this Wednesday."

Confused, Arthur asked "Why?"

Merida replied "You know that this Wednesday the auditorium is hosting a Movie Night for the campus. Everyone in the Theta House is going."

"Movie Night in the auditorium?" Arthur said, "I have a friend who works in the filming room. Besides being a computer tech, he is also a Larper."

"Really?" Merida asked.

Arthur nodded and replied "Yeah, he uses his cameras to record every Larp battle."

"But wait," Merida said, "Wouldn't that that interfere with the battles with him carrying those cameras."

Arthur shook his head and replied "No, he has those small clip-on cameras that are easily to hide. It's cool that he has those."

All of a sudden, Marcus stood up and said in an excited way "I got an idea!"

Merida and Arthur looks at him and both of them asked "What?"

Marcus smiled devious and replied "I got the perfect plan to get Hans into confessing his plans."

**Bum Bum Bum! Looks like Hans has a secret plan to become famous…just like in Frozen. Don't worry though, I have a plan to get rid of that asshole. Who here also hates Hans? Challenge, post a review on what you want to do when you see Hans. Anyways, hope you like this chapter and see you all soon. Until then, please review!**


	8. Uncovering Hans' Plan!

**Hello everyone! I hope you are all excited for this chapter! For Marcus exposing Hans' plan, I based it off of a scene from the Web Series Red vs. Blue. If anyone can guess from what season and episode, they will get a virtual cookie and a shoutout in the next chapter. Anyways, let us begin!**

Chapter 7

It was already Wednesday night and every student was heading into the auditorium for the movie. The only people who aren't going in were, Marcus, Arthur and Merida. Standing outside the entrance, Marcus looks around and said "Alright, you all know the plan?"

As Arthur nodded, Merida crossed her arms, pouted and said "Why do I have to do this?"

Marcus looks at her and asked "Do you care for Anna?"

After thinking, Merida snorted and said "Fine, but you owe me big time!"

"Alright," Marcus said, "I'll buy you some…sweets or something. Now, you all remember your roles?"

As the both of them nodded, Marcus sighed and said "Okay people, let's get to work."

When they all nodded, they all went their separate ways. After walking around, Merida found her friends: Tiana was with Naveen, Rapunzel was with Flynn, Elsa was by herself and Anna was with…Hans. Seeing Hans made Merida boil…but, she needs to suck it in and continue with the plan.

When she walked up to them, they all look and Rapunzel said "Oh Merida, there you are. Where have you been?"

Merida replied "I was…thinking about Anna."

Anna sighed and asked "Is this about me and Hans?"

"Yes," Merida said, "And let me say…"

She stopped for a moment, took a deep breath and said "I…support you."

Everyone gave her a surprised look and they all shouted "What?!"

"I do," Merida said, "Who am I to go against true love like yours, Anna. If you believe it is true love, then you have my support."

She then looks at Hans and said "And the same goes to you."

In joy, Anna rushes up to Merida, wraps her arms around her and hugs her, and said "Oh Merida! Thank you!"

As Merida stood there taking the hug, they departed as Anna wraps her arm around Hans and walked into the auditorium. Once they were gone, Elsa turns to Merida and said "What was that about?! Why did you say that?"

Rapunzel said "I thought you were on our side."

Tiana then said "Girl, what is wrong with you?"

However, Merida gritted her teeth and said "Oh no worries, friends. I will explain it later. Right now, I need to get in there."

After she said that, Merida made her way into the auditorium to find Anna. When she found Anna sitting beside Hans' side, Merida sat next to her. Elsa and the others saw this and they sat a row behind them. They were all suspicious of Merida's behavior and how she supported Anna's decision. When every student was settling in, Merida turns over to Hans and said "Hans, can I ask a favor? Can you get me some popcorn? I forgot to get some."

When Hans look over, Merida took out a 20 dollar bill and said "You can get something for you and Anna. Please?"

Thinking over it, Hans shrugs and replied "Sure. I get some popcorn and drinks."

When Hans got up and left to get the snacks, Merida secretly smiled as she took out her iPhone and sent a saved message from her. All Merida can do is sit back, relax and enjoy the show. While she did that, Hans made his way outside the auditorium and was about to make his way to the snack shop until a voice said "Hello Hans."

When Hans look over, he saw Marcus standing near him. Hans then said "Look, I don't want trouble. No hard feelings about what happen between you and Anna?"

Waiting for an answer, Marcus smirked and said "No hard feeling. I can just forgive her when I see her again."

As Hans sighed in relief, Marcus' face turned stern and said "You on the other hand…I have a problem with."

When Hans gave him a confused look, Marcus reached behind his back and pulled out Hans' journal. The moment Hans saw his journal, his eyes widen and said in a demanding way "Hey! That's mine! Where did you get it?!"

Marcus smirked and said "So this is yours? One of your instructors approached me and told me that you left your journal behind. And sad to say, curiosity got the best of me and I read your journal. And let me say, you have some serious anger issues."

Hans gritted his teeth as he looks around. When he saw that there was no one around, he looks at Marcus and said "That is none of your business!"

Marcus narrowed his eyes and said "Not unless it involves one of my friends. You plan to use Anna just to get the money and then buy your family business. And once you have what you want, you're going to get rid of her."

Hans huffed and said "It's not that easy. If you read it, then you know that all money has to go through Elsa and not Anna."

"So your plan is to marry Anna, weasel your way into their will, and once you get rid of Anna and Elsa, you plan on taking all their money?" Marcus asked.

Hans chuckled and said "That's right."

Marcus then said "So…you don't love Anna whatsoever?"

Hans huffed and replied "Are you kidding? That girl is too crazy for my taste. One would have to be crazy to go out with her. And she is too dumb to believe in love at first sight. So no, I don't love her."

"You played around with her feelings," Marcus said, "How would you like it when I tell Anna and everyone else about your plans?"

Hans laughed and said "You honestly think she will believe you?! She's not even listening to her own sister! As for everyone else…well, if you hand over my journal and not tell anyone of my plans, I promise I won't send someone to 'take' you out."

"Threatening to kill me, plot to kill two women, false assumption of love and marriage," Marcus taunted, "Man, your reputation is going to be ruined if someone finds out."

Hans said "It's not like anyone is going to listen to a dumb punk guy like you. Compare to you and me, people will listen to someone like me from a rich society unlike you. I bet you are from some backwater home."

"Oh ho ho," Marcus said, "You did not just bring my social life into this."

"Well too bad," Hans said, "Now, are you going to give me my journal back or not?"

Marcus crossed his arms, begins to think about it and replied "Let's rephrase a bit: you are playing Anna's feeling for you just so that you can marry her for her money, plan to kill her and Elsa later on in the future so that you can get their money once you get into their will and you will stop at nothing to get what you want, correct?"

As Hans raised an eyebrow, he asked "Yeah. Why are you rephrasing everything?"

Marcus shrugs and replied "I just want to make sure I got everything on tape."

The moment Marcus said that, Hans' sick turned pale and his eyes widen. He then said "What…What are you talking about?"

Marcus uncrossed his arms, tucked his left side of his vest and pulled out a small camera that was clipped on the side. Marcus then started to wave it at Hans and said "I wanted to make sure I got it on camera."

Hans narrowed his eyes and said "What? You plan on blackmailing me?"

But Marcus shook his head and replied "I am not going to lower myself to your level, Hans. No, this little sucker here is wirelessly connected to a computer that recorded everything we just said. And right now…"

When Marcus looks at his wrist, pretending that there was a watch there, Marcus looks at Hans, gave him a devious smile and said "Let's just say, everyone in the auditorium is watching a little short film right now. It's something I like to call…"

* * *

><p>Everyone in the auditorium had their mouths hung open and watched in awe at the screen. Unknown to Hans, Marcus had the little camera record everything they were saying and recorded Hans' confession. In the projection room above the auditorium, Arthur was looking at the screen with his friend. Arthur's friend was a young man with short dark red hair, brown eyes and was wearing a green short-sleeved shirt with brown pants.<p>

With popcorn at hand, Arthur's friend said "Oh man! That must suck for the girl he is with!"

Arthur looks over at him and said "And I have to thank you for doing this, Taran."

The young man, identified as Taran, said "Hey, no problem. This is WAY better than the movie I was going to put up tonight."

In the seats, Merida was secretly smirking at Hans confessing to his plans. But in reality, she is really bad right now. Next to her, Anna had a shocked look on her face and she was on the verge of tears. Behind them, Elsa and everyone saw the screen in stun when they heard everything Hans said to Marcus. While the girls were hurt that Anna had her feelings played around, the guys had fury in their eyes and wanted to beat up Hans.

* * *

><p>"<em>You Got Fucking Busted!<em>" Marcus said while looking at Hans' face, "Not bad for a dumb punk guy, right?"

"Wait!" Hans shouted, "You mean that little camera recorded everything?!"

Marcus nodded and replied "And that little camera is connected to a computer which it connected to the projector which is showing on the big screen. Now EVERYONE in this university knows of your plan."

As Hans' mouth dropped, Marcus laughed and said "Oh dude, you speechless? Yeah…I have that effect on people."

Hans then narrowed his eyes at him and shouted "You're dead!"

All of a sudden, Hans charged at him with his fists ready to hit Marcus. However, Marcus smirked as Hans closed in. When Hans starts swinging his fists, Marcus was merely dodging and evading his attacks. When Hans left himself open, Marcus delivered a powerful jab into Hans' chest, knocking the wind out of him. As Hans wraps his arms around his chest, Marcus then delivers a powers right elbow strike into Hans' face, knocking him to the ground. While Hans rolled in pain, Marcus huffed and said "Pathetic."

All of a sudden, a voice said "Alright, that is enough."

When Marcus looks over, he saw a middle-aged man with black hair and grey hair on the side and a thin mustache and was in a security outfit. The man said "Clayton is the name and I am with the campus police. I'm afraid I have to take you both in."

Marcus laughed and said "Are you serious? This guy attacked me! I was merely defending myself."

Before Clayton could say anything, a voice said "It's true, I saw the whole thing."

When they look over, they saw a man with Caucasian skin, black hair and was wearing a police outfit. The man then said "I saw the whole thing, sir. This young man here merely defended himself while the man on the ground attacked him."

Clayton then said "And you are?"

The officer replied "I am with the Storybrooke Police Department, I'll take it from here."

Clayton huffed and said "I am the security in the university."

The officer said "And you are going a 'great' job. But I will handle it from here."

Clayton just waved his hands in anger and walked away. The officer looks at Marcus and said "I will take this from here. You are free to go."

The officer then walked up to Hans, picked him up and put the cuffs on him. Once that happened, the officer took Hans away. When the officer and Hans were gone, Marcus let out a sigh of relief and he realized he still has Hans' Journal. All of a sudden, a voice said "Marcus."

When Marcus looks back, he saw Arthur walking up to him. Marcus smirked and asked "I presume that the plan worked?"

Arthur nodded and replied "Everyone in the auditorium saw Hans' confession."

Marcus then gave off a worried look and said "And what about Anna?"

Arthur sighed and said "I got a text from Merida. And…um…"

* * *

><p>Anna was in her room in the Theta House crying on her pillow. After Hans' confession, Anna left the auditorium and went straight home. Once she went to her room, she closed the door and cried out her heart. Everyone made it back to the Theta House and that is when Merida began to tell them about Marcus' plan.<p>

"So let me get this straight," Elsa said, "Marcus got Hans' journal from his instructors, read it, found out about Hans' plan and was the one who came with the plan to expose his plans?"

Merida nodded and replied "Yeah, I had to play the 'nice' girl to at least try to convince Hans to leave so that he can be alone with Marcus. And once he left, I sent Arthur and Marcus a message saying that Hans is on the move."

"Wow," Flynn said, "I gotta give him credit. When he told us that he couldn't help but then went out of his way to come up with a plan like this, have to give him some respect at this point."

"But still," Rapunzel said, "Now that everyone saw that Hans played around with Anna, people will start to make fun of her for being so dumb."

Naveen shrugs and said "I don't think so. In case you forgotten, it was Marcus who uncovered Hans' plans who so happens to be the same person who beat up Gaston."

"So," Tiana said, "If anyone tries to pick on Anna, they would have to get through him?"

Everyone shuttered and Flynn said "I wouldn't want to be that person."

"But still," Elsa said, "I can't believe that Hans plan on marrying my sister for our money. This is exactly what I was afraid of. I knew Hans was up to something."

Suddenly, the doors open and Marcus and Arthur entered the house. When everyone looks over and saw them, Flynn said "Nice performance out there."

"Thanks," Marcus said, "Where's Anna?"

Elsa sighed and said "Upstairs crying. You know, although what you did was nice, but it was unnecessary."

Marcus gasped and said "Hey what else was I supposed to do? There was a short amount of time for me to act, and I had to come up with something. Plus, if I told Anna about this, she wouldn't have believed me anyways."

"Well," Rapunzel said, "She is not talking to anyone right now."

Marcus then said "Let me try to talk to her."

"You?" Tiana asked.

"Yeah," Marcus said, "Give me some time with her."

As Elsa thought about it, she sighed and motioned him to follow her. After a few seconds of following Elsa, Marcus was led to Anna's room. When Elsa looks at him, she asked "Are you sure you want to talk to her?"

Marcus nodded and replied "Yeah, I can handle this."

Elsa nodded and said "I hope you get to her."

With that, Elsa walked away. Once she was gone, Marcus faced Anna's door, knocked and said "Anna? Are you in there?"

At that moment, the door opens and revealed a very angry Anna. Before Marcus could say anything, Anna slapped Marcus across the face. Surprised by this, Marcus places his hand over the cheek Anna slapped and said "What the hell?! Why did you do that for?!"

Anna snapped by saying "What you did was so rude! I can't believe you did that in front of the whole school! Is this payback for what I said to you?!"

Marcus then yelled "What would you have done if I told you about Hans' motive?! You would have completely ignored me and continued to go out with him. If you got married, then you and your sister wouldn't be alive! Trust me, I did what I thought that would convince you to stop going out with him!"

As Anna stood there silent, Marcus said "Anna, I did not do this just to get back at you. I did this because I don't want you to make the same mistake I did."

Anna raised an eyebrow and asked "What? You had someone got after you for your money?"

Marcus shook his head and replied "Nah, I got rich later on in life. But no, I know what it feels like to fall in love and thought that person loved me, but in the end, it was all a lie."

Curious, Anna asked "What happened?"

Marcus replied "Well…she was cheating on behind my back. And soon afterwards, she dumped me for another guy."

As Anna slightly gasp at this, Marcus said "And the worse part, when she heard that I got rich, she all of a sudden wanted to get back together. But I said no."

"How did you get rich?" Anna asked.

"Lottery," Marcus replied, "But we are getting off topic here. Look, I know what is like to fall in love with the person you met, but you have to be careful on who you are with. Because if they end up betraying you, you will suffer a lot. And in your case, it would have been literally the end of you and your sister would have suffered too."

Anna let out a deep sighed and said "I-I thought it was true love."

"Trust me, Anna," Marcus said, "You'll find it, just not yet."

Anna looks down in shame and said "Sorry if I hurt your feelings in any way."

Marcus shrugs and said "Water under the bridge. Come on, everyone wants to know you are alright."

When Anna nodded, she followed Marcus back to the living room where everyone was waiting for them. The moment they saw Anna, Elsa immediately rushed to her and hugged her. As Anna hugged her back, Rapunzel turns to Marcus and said "How did you convince her to leave her room?"

Marcus replied "Let's just say we shared a similar situation."

Tiana then said "Was someone after your money?"

Marcus shook his head and said "No, I got rich later on."

Flynn then said "So your filthy-stinky rich?"

Remembering the conversation they had a few days ago, Marcus chuckled and said "Yeah, I am."

Elsa then looks at him and asked "Wait…you're rich too? How?"

Marcus replied "Won the lottery."

Arthur then asked "How much did you win?"

Marcus smiled and said "200 million."

Everyone just gasped in awe when he said that. Naveen then said "200 million dollars?! Damn that lucky!"

"Yeah," Marcus said, "Won that sucker after I finished serving the Army."

When he said that, everyone gasped and Merida said "You were in the Army?"

"For five years," Marcus said, "Until recently."

"Um," Arthur said, "So you were in REAL battles?"

"Lots of them," Marcus said, "I was named the younger soldier to be ranked Lieutenant. I led my squads into missions with little to no casualties. They even wanted me to have a career in the Army, but I wanted to sick with my career plan."

"Hold up!" Elsa said, "Let me get this straight: you were in the Army for five years, you plan on being a police officer and then become a homicide detective, while at the same time you are rich beyond your dreams. Why can't you just leave that career life and just settle down with the money? Make some investments."

"Aw," Marcus said, "Someone is worried about my safety."

As Elsa blushed and looked away, Marcus said "Yeah, I know that I am filthy-stinking rich and can just retire for life, but I am still in my prime here! I want where all the action and excitement is."

"Even though there is a chance you might die on the job?" Rapunzel asked.

Marcus smirked and replied "Let me show you something."

When they were about to ask, Marcus began to take off his vest and then his shirt. All the girls would have fainted from Marcus' bare upper-body, but everyone in the room gasped. There were large scars in his chest area that crisscrossed each other. Marcus then said "When a group of my friends were sent to a village in Iraq and they were either wounded or dying, I went in alone and saved them. But before we could leave, we were hit by a missile and I had some shrapnel in me. Luckily, they weren't fatal and they got them out."

When he puts on his shirt and vest, Anna then said "Why do you risk yourself so much?"

Marcus looks at her and replied "Honestly, I just do it. It almost feels natural for me to help people, even if the risk is my safety. That is why it is important for me to become better and stronger than my opponents. Because in the end, if I am faster and stronger than them, then I can take them down."

He then laughed for a bit and said "And me fighting against Gaston and Hans are nothing compare to what I have faced."

There was a moment of silence when Flynn said "Do you have any idea how psychotic you sound right there?"

Marcus replied "Yes and I don't care."

"Wow," Elsa said, "The Army. That must be tough."

"Yeah," Marcus said, "But I lived."

"But wait," Anna said, "What about Hans?"

Marcus looks at her and replied "The police got him and arrested him for trying to attack me. But I wouldn't worry about him. If he comes back, he will have to get past me before he gets to you."

As Anna smiled, Marcus said "I just hope this will be the last we see of him."

* * *

><p>"Listen," Hans said in the back of the officer's police car, "I can pay you handsomely if you forget all of this and let me go."<p>

The officer, who was driving, chuckled and said "You trying to bribe me?"

Hans thought about it and replied "More like paying for your excellent services."

The officer laughed and said "Oh, you have got to love corruption at work."

Looking out the window, Hans raised an eyebrow as he saw them driving away from the town and into the forest. Hans looks at the officer and asked "Wait, is this the way to the police station?"

The officer then stopped the car and parked it. He then said "No, we are making a quick stop before we get there."

Before Hans could say anything, a black-handed claw wrapped itself around Hans' mouth, preventing him from screaming. When Hans saw the source of the hand claw, his eyes widen when he saw that the claw-hand belonged to the officer. When Hans saw the officer, his eyes were now pitch-black. When Hans starts to struggle, the officer let out a dark laugh and said _**"You think that you are better than my champion? You are a fool if you plan on going up against him."**_

As Hans continue to struggle, the officer sneered and said _**"Struggle all you want, but your soul is now mine. You will learn to submit to me, Molag Bal."**_

Hans let out a silent scream, but was useless since they were in the middle of nowhere. Now Hans' fate and soul now belongs to Molag Bal, the Daedric Lord of Corruption and Domination.

**And that is all! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! And for anyone who played the Elder Scrolls Series and know who Molag Bal is, you guys should know what is going to happen to Hans. You're welcome. Anyways, hope you like this chapter and see you all soon. Until then, please review!**


	9. First Date

**Hello everyone! I am back with a new chapter! Now I am going to take it easy here. As you can tell, this will be a chapter between Elsa and Marcus. Yes, I know, it is too early for this pairing to start, but I want it to happen. So this will be for them. So, let us begin!**

Chapter 8

It has been a few days after Hans' confession. Marcus and his friends were going on their regular business until Anna started to be bullied by some of the students. When Marcus heard of this, he humiliated one of them by beating them up, covered them in egg yolk and chicken feathers, and placed a note on them that says 'Don't mess with Anna Arendelle or you'll end up like this Chicken Shit!'. After that, no one teased Anna ever again. Though that raised an important question: where did Marcus get a lot of egg yolk and feathers? It was best not to ask otherwise. But after that, life seemed to go on normally. It was Friday afternoon when Marcus was walking next to Anna. Marcus had gotten Anna's and everyone else's numbers just in case anything happens to Anna. As Marcus following Anna to the Theta House, Anna turns to Marcus and said "Thanks for following me to make sure I am okay. It's sweet of you."

"Hey, it's what friends are for," Marcus said, "We look after each other."

As Anna smiled, she said "So, you're from California? That's pretty far."

"Yeah," Marcus said, "Though I am far away from my family, this opportunity only happens once in a lifetime. And I tend to take the opportunity."

"I bet you miss your family," Anna said.

"I did when I was in the Army," Marcus said, "Before and after every firefight, I would call them to let them know I was fine."

Anna said "They really are protective of you."

Marcus nodded and replied "I am the family's pride and joy. I am not only the first born son, I am the only child."

"How is that?" Anna asked, "Being the only child?"

Marcus shrugs and said "It drew attention to me. Was spoiled a few times, but my family was focus on trying to pay for the mortgage on the house. They were so close to bankrupt and were about to lose the house until I won the lotto."

Anna smiled and said "I still can't believe that."

"Hey," Marcus said, "Big surprise for me too."

As the two of them continue to walk, Anna turns over to Marcus and asked "Hey Marcus, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Marcus said, "What is it?"

Anna replied "Do you like my sister?"

Marcus started to blush and said "Um…what?"

Anna replied "I asked you if you like Elsa."

"Um," Marcus said, "Well…uh…I…"

When Anna saw this, her eyes widen and said "Oh my gosh, you do like her, don't you?!"

"Well," Marcus said, "You see, Elsa told me that she wasn't interested in going out with anyone at the moment. And after that whole Hans incident and the reason why Elsa doesn't date anyone, I wouldn't blame her at all. I mean, if someone is only interested in my money rather than myself, then what is the point?"

"But you are avoiding the question," Anna said, "Do you?"

Marcus just stood there silent and replied "Honestly? When I was in previous relationships, I never felt, you know, complete. Every single one I have been in, I never felt that love. But when I saw Elsa that day, I literally felt my heart drop. And this was before I found out she was rich. I wanted to…you know…get to know her better."

Anna gasped at this and said "Oh my gosh! This is a perfect example of love at first sight!"

"What?!" Marcus exclaimed, "I…I don't want to get my hopes up on something like this."

Anna let out a playful smile and said "Oh I think Elsa thinks differently."

Marcus asked "What do you mean?"

Anna replied "I read her diary."

"You're evil," Marcus said before saying, "What she write?"

Anna replied "Oh nothing much, just that she was interested in you and wanted to go out with you one day."

There was a moment of silence until Marcus said "Seriously?"

"Yup," Anna said.

Marcus thought and said "You…You think she…you know…would go out this time?"

Anna pats his back and replied "Only one way to find out, right?"

The two of them continue walking until they made it to the Theta House. When Anna opens the door and the two of them went in, they saw Elsa and Rapunzel sitting in the dining room. When Elsa and Rapunzel looks over, Rapunzel said "Glad to see you made it here. Hoped nothing bad happened."

Marcus shook his head and replied "Nothing at all. Was a clear day today."

Anna then slightly bumps his side and gave him a look that said 'Go on'. Marcus slightly blush, took a deep breath and said "So…um…Elsa…"

When Elsa looks at him, Marcus said "I was wondering, if you aren't doing anything tonight, I was wondering if you want to…you know…go out?"

Elsa's eyes just widen and just stood there speechless. After thinking about, Elsa said "Well…um…sure, okay."

Shocked, Marcus said "Really?"

Elsa nodded and replied "Yeah, of course."

"Great!" Marcus said excitedly before calming down and said, "So…pick you up at 6?"

Elsa nodded and replied "Sure. See you then?"

When Marcus nodded, he left the Theta House. Anna looks over at Elsa, happily gasped and said "I can't believe you are going out with Marcus! What made you change your mind?"

Elsa hesitated and replied "To be honest, I was afraid at first when Marcus asked me out. But when I started to know the real him and how he is kind, sweet and caring, I suppose I should give this date a chance."

Rapunzel then said "That is the smartest thing you have ever done, Elsa. Marcus is a nice guy, I just know it."

Elsa bit her lower lip and said "I'm really nervous about this date."

"Please," Anna said, "If anyone is nervous here, it's Marcus."

* * *

><p>"Well?" Marcus asked, "What do you think?"<p>

After Marcus went to his dorm, he immediately picked out what clothed to wear for tonight. He was wearing a short-sleeved black shirt with a Leather jacket over it, dark blue Levi pants and black shoes. He left out his sunglasses for tonight. Arthur looks at him and replied "That looks okay. Boy, you really are excited about tonight."

"I am," Marcus said, "I don't want to ruin tonight."

Arthur then said "You really like Elsa, don't you?"

Marcus sighed and said "I do, I admit it. She's unlike any girl I have met before. She's smart, beautiful and…amazing. I just don't want to screw this up."

"You'll be fine," Arthur said, "Just stay calm and you will get through this."

Marcus gave him a deadpan look and said "That is exactly what my instructor in the Army said right before he put me through hell in training."

Arthur laughed and said "Hey, it's going to be fine."

Marcus sighed and said "That is also what he said."

* * *

><p>It was already 6 when Marcus was heading back to the Theta House. When he walked up to the door, he knocks on it and hopes it opens. As soon as the door opens, Marcus' eyes widen. In front of him was Elsa dress in a white top with a blue sweater, white pants and white slip-on shoes. Elsa blushed and said "Hi Marcus."<p>

"Hi," Marcus said, "So…are you ready to go?"

When Elsa nodded, Marcus held out his arm and Elsa wrapped her arm around his and the two of them walked away. Inside the Theta House, Anna, Rapunzel, Tiana and Merida all squealed in excitement. As soon as Marcus and Elsa made it to his car, the two of them went into town. When Marcus pulled up to a fine diner, he parked his car, walks over to Elsa's side and opens the door for her. As the two of them entered, Marcus led Elsa to a table and the two of them sat down. When the waiter took their drinks, Elsa said "Anna told me you are from California. Do you live by a beach?"

Marcus shook his head and replied "Sadly no. The closest beach is only an hour away."

"That is a long way," Elsa said, "Do you have a chance to go?"

"When we have time and money to go," Marcus said, "Remember, my family was struggling with money. Everyone had to work just to get the money to keep the house."

"I'm sorry," Elsa said, "I must be tough to live like that."

"We survived though," Marcus said, "So what about you? I bet with a family like yours, you must have had a good life."

Elsa shrugs and replied "We do. My father was an architect and my mother was an interior designer. The two of them designed amazing houses."

"And that is how your family got rich," Marcus said, "That is awesome."

Elsa smiled and replied "Yes…they were."

Marcus notices this and said "I read in Hans' journal that your parents died. Can I ask how?"

Elsa took a deep breath and replied "My parents had an offer to design a house, but it was out of state. On their way, they had a car accident…they never make it. That was almost 3 years ago."

Marcus places his hands on hers and said "I'm sorry for your lose."

Elsa smiled and said "Thank you."

Marcus then said "For what it's worth, at least you got parents."

Confused, Elsa looks at him and asked "Why would you say that?"

When Marcus gave her a deadpan look, Elsa knew what he was talking about and said "Oh right, you were parentless. Sorry."

"That's fine," Marcus said, "We both were supported by our family when we were parentless."

Elsa smiled and said "I guess you are right."

Once their drinks arrived, they then ordered their meals. After spending almost an hour in the diner and Marcus paying for their meal, they started to walk around the town. As they were walking, they made their way into a park and walked in it. As they were walking, Marcus turns over to Elsa and said "Hey Elsa, can I tell you something?"

Elsa looks over and said "Sure."

Marcus hesitated and said "I am going to be honest here: I have never met someone like you. True that I have been in relationships before, but being with you…I feel…complete. I know it sounds weird, but…"

Elsa then said "You want to know something?"

When Marcus nodded, Elsa said "I was afraid of being in a relationship because the person I like might take advantage of me. But…when I first saw you…I felt something in me."

"Yeah," Marcus said, "Same here. When I first saw you, something clicked in me. Like…"

Elsa then said "Like we've known each other."

Marcus said "Exactly."

At that moment, the two of them stared into each others' eyes for what seem like an eternity. All of a sudden, the two of them started to get closer and closer until their lips touched and formed a kiss. Elsa realized this and quickly pulled away as she places her hands on her lips with her eyes widen. Marcus then said "I'm sorry! I didn't mean for that!"

As Elsa stood there shocked, Marcus said "I messed up, didn't I?'

Instead of replying, in a bold move, Elsa wrapped her arms around Marcus' neck, pulled him close to her and kissed him. Marcus was surprised by this, but quickly gets over it and he then wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her closer. After almost a minute kissing, Marcus and Elsa departed from their kiss.

Elsa was the first to say by saying "Wow…um…"

Marcus then said "That…was…something."

He then looks at her and asked "So…what now?"

Elsa stood there silent and replied "I…I don't know. I mean…I want this to work."

Marcus raised an eyebrow and asked "What work?"

Elsa replied "This…relationship…"

Marcus' eyes widen and said "Wait…you want us to be a boyfriend/girlfriend item?"

Elsa started to blush and replied "Well…let's take this slow at first. Remember, I have never been in a relationship."

Marcus smiled and replied "I don't mind being patient. One of my uncles told me that patient can be rewarding."

Elsa smiled and replied "So…what now?"

Marcus looks at his watch and said "It's almost 9. Want to continue or head back?"

Elsa yawned and said "I am tired. I need to work on my art project."

"Okay then," Marcus said, "I'll take you home then."

After locating his car, Marcus and Elsa got in his car and drove back to the university. Once he parked his car, Marcus and Elsa got out of his car and he walked her back to the Theta House. When Marcus led Elsa to the door, he turns to her and said "So…I'll see you later?"

Elsa smiled, nodded and replied "Yeah…see you tomorrow."

Right before Marcus was about to leave, Elsa said "Marcus, before you go, can we…kiss again?"

"Oh…uh…sure," Marcus replied.

He then leans in on her and kisses her on the lips and Elsa kisses him back. After a few seconds, the two of them departed and Marcus said "I'll see you soon."

With that, Marcus turns around and walks away. Elsa just leans back on the door, places her hands on her chest and her face started to blush. She felt like her life was going to change for the good. When she turns around and opens her door, she walks in. But when she looks at the living room and saw her sister and her sorority sisters sitting on the couch with smiles on their face.

Elsa was confused by this and asked "What?"

Anna, who had the biggest smile on her face, said "So…how was your date?"

Elsa replied "It…went…well."

"Uh huh," Tiana said, "Girl, we saw you two outside and we saw you two kissing."

When Tiana said that, Elsa started to blush. Rapunzel then said "I do believe we all witnessed true love right there."

Merida then said "I agree to that."

Elsa then blushed even more and said "That's personal."

Anna then said "Come on! Details! What happened?!"

Elsa sighed and said "Alright, I'll tell you."

While Elsa told everyone her date, Marcus already made his way to his dorm. Once he got in, he saw Arthur playing on his computer. When Arthur looks up, he asked "So, how did it go?"

Marcus closed the door, smiled and said "It went…amazing."

* * *

><p><em>In an unknown location…<em>

"Well, will you look at that," a figure in the shadows said, "Our Champion is in love."

Another figure then said in a female voice "It is so romantic."

"That girl is so…fresh," another figure said while hissing, "I would love to dominate her body."

"Hey! Hey!" another figure said, "That girl is off limits! Besides, we should focus on our Champion."

Out of the shadows, Sheogorath appeared and said "I have the solution to that."

When he raised his hand, a 2 ft. long scroll incased in a golden case. Mehrunes Dagon appeared and said "That's the Elder Scroll our Champion had with him! Where did you get that?!"

Sheogorath replied "My secret! So, are you ready Mora?"

Out of nowhere, a black tentacle appeared and grabbed the Elder Scroll. Once the tentacle took the scroll, a voice said in a deep, low-voice "I will be sure that our Champion obtains it."

Then a female voice said "Mora, I have seen the future. If our Champion opens that scroll, his mind cannot handle the information in it and it might kill him."

The figure, known as Hermaeus Mora, said "That is why I should be the one present there. When opens the Elder Scroll, I will be there to help him out."

"You better," the female figure said, "We have only one shot at this."

"Do not worry, Azura," Hermaeus Mora said, "I will be careful."

With that, Hermaeus Mora disappeared into thin air. Sheogorath smiled and said "Looks like our little plan is coming together. Soon our Champion will return."

**What do you all think? I know it was cheesy, but I like this chapter. As for the Daedric Lords, I guess you can say the time is almost here for Marcus to remember who he is! Next time: the truth unweaves! Until then, please review!**


End file.
